Things Change for the Better (One Direction)
by NeverWillGrowUp
Summary: "I ran through the pouring rain as fast as I could. I put my hand up to the pain in my cheek; it stung and I knew it was going to be a terrible bruise. I stumbled on the wet pavement and found a wall to lean on. I slid to the ground in sobs. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away." Includes Niall Horan, Harry Styes, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik.
1. The Loss of Hope

**A/N: ****Ok, so this has been up multiple times because FF a bi*** and deleted it…but I just want to try it one more time (: PLEEASE review! They make me the happiest author ever!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own One Direction because they are real people and they own themselves (:**

* * *

_**How drastically things can change with one little change in plans**_

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I ran through the pouring rain as fast as I could. I tried to be strong, but I couldn't help but let out a choking sob. That one sob was like a trigger and tears started to pour down from my eyes, followed by countless sobs.

As I ran through the street, I put my hand up to the pain in my cheek. It stung and I knew that was going to be one of the worst bruises I've had in a while. I felt a warm liquid slowly trickle down my forehead, and I knew it wasn't the rain but I did nothing about it.

I ran through the deserted town (since it was almost 11pm) until I couldn't breathe anymore. I stumbled across the wet pavement and slumped down beside a giant building, the rain getting harder. I let all my emotions out then and there and I broke down on the ground in sobs.

**Niall's POV**

"Good night Palm Springs!" Harry yelled into his microphone as the five of us ran off the stage, leaving the screaming girls behind. We all hugged as a group as our 'good job' gesture. We gave our microphones to the stage manager and walked to our backstage lounge. We just finished our first concert in our American tour after the X-Factor. So far so great!

"I'm having a shower!" Harry announced as he left the room.

Louis and Zayn silently jumped onto the couch to text their girlfriends. I just rolled my eyes; I could tell this was going to happen after almost every show.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled as my stomach let out a dying whale sound. Liam chuckled and got himself a water bottle as I made myself a sandwich. Paul rushed through the door.

"Boys, this town is going to get hit hard by a terrible rain storm! If we don't leave in time, we might miss our Hollywood interview tomorrow. We have no time to relax, we need to get on the bus, now!" We jumped up and rushed around packing up our small luggage that we brought.

"Harry!" Louis called. Harry came out in nothing but a towel. "We're leaving right now!" Harry frantically ran around for clothes as everyone was almost ready. Paul rushed us to the tour bus as I grabbed my sandwich and finished it in the hall in 2 bites.

"We don't have time to let you boys meet the fans," Paul said apologetically. "We need to take the back door." We were all a little disappointed since we love to meet our fans, but we knew we couldn't miss the interview in Hollywood.

We rushed out the back door into a flooding alley. It was pouring rain and the 6 of us were already soaked along with our bags. We waited for the tour bus to get closer, but I saw a somewhat dry spot underneath the giant tree and stood under it, shivering.

Suddenly, I heard a soft sob. I suspiciously looked around but I could've easily mistaken it of the sound of the pounding rain on the pavement. But then it came again, but more constant and distinct. I turned around, determined to find the source of the sound.

The sobs led me to a corner of the arena where we just performed. I squinted through the heavy rain to make out a silhouette in a fetal position, curled up against the wall.

I ran over to the person and noticed that it was a girl around my age crying. As I got closer, I slowed down, not wanting to scare her away. Then I noticed her cheek was white, which stood out from her extremely flushed face. And her forehead…was it bleeding? I completely threw away any thought of scaring her and jogged hurriedly towards her. I knelt down beside her and I started to act as if I knew her my whole life.

"Shh…Shh. It's alright." I whispered soothingly.

"No," She mumbled, her voice cracking. "Don't let me go back to him, I can't do it!"

"I won't." I said playing along. "I promise." I looked at her forehead more closely. The cut was large and it looked deep. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" I asked. No answer. I tilted my head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing got shallower. "Dammit." I whispered to myself as I quickly (but carefully) picked her up bridal style back to the guys so we could get her medical help.

"We have no time to get her to the hospital! We have a firs-aid kit on the bus, we can help her there!" I tried to reason to Paul as the tour bus came around the corner of the block.

"But, we just can't take her! She has a home here!" He argued back. "Plus, we could get arrested for basically kidnapping this girl and management would NOT be happy."

"We'll call her parents once she wakes up. We can't just leave her now!" I insisted. Paul looked worried but just nodded and rushed to the bus. Louis shrugged at me as if apologizing for Paul's behavior and helped me get the girl on the bus.

"Thank the lord she's light." Louis mumbled. We got her on the bus and laid her on one of the beds in the wall as the bus started to move. Paul came with the giant first-aid kit and started treating her wound. We stood around Paul as he worked on her.

She was beautiful. She had chocolate brown hair that just past her shoulders. She was tall and slim but not like a model…which I liked.

"Boys, go lie down, you need your rest and Harry…take a shower." All boys nodded and got changed. I hesitated to leave this mystery girl, but sleep took over my thoughts. I got changed into my pj's, brushed my teeth then went to bed. I thought of **how drastically things can change with one little change in plans**. The brown haired girl never left my mind as I pondered this and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Story-The Whole Story

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is pretty important but it is kinda long so sorry if this chapter bores you a bit. I guess you could say that this chapter can be a little scary for some readers. It's just a bit of child abuse that doesn't go very deep into details and isn't too gory, but I'm just warning anyone who might be scared or freaked out by this. On that happy note, enjoy!**

* * *

_**And possibly, more than they already are, our lives could be turned even more upside down.**_

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I took a deep breath and sighed, while stretching, scrunching up my covers in the process. I took another deep breath again, taking in the scent of cologne and bacon. Wait, what?

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, only to hit my head hard on something. I groaned and fell back down, curling up in a ball. I heard rushing footsteps coming towards me, but I was in too much pain to look up.

"Watch your head." I heard a familiar voice say in a cute British accent. I was so curious to see if I could match the face with the familiar voice so I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a cute and extremely familiar face close to mine staring right back at me. He backed up to give me space, but I continued to stare in his deep green eyes. "Good to know you're awake. Careful with your head, you don't want to damage it more than it already is." I subconsciously put my hand up to my forehead to find a bandage around my head. Now I'm officially confused.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. His facial expression immediately went from happy to worried. He leaned closer.

"Do you remember anything? Please tell me you at least know your name!" He said panicky. Then he added under his breath, "I _told_ Paul we should've taken you to the nearest hospital…"

"I'm fine, I just don't understand what's going on, all I remember was that it was poring rain and I was running 'cause-" I stopped myself not wanting to get onto the topic.

He looked a bit more relieved and offered me his hand, ushering me to take it. "I think everything would be best explained with everyone. Are you okay to stand?" He said. I nodded and took his hand then said, "Wait, everyone?" He just smiled at my comment and led me through an unusually narrow hallway to an open room where 3 boys were having breakfast at a table and looked up when we came in.

"Oh good! You're awake! How are you feeling?" One of them asked. I didn't answer because my eyes suddenly widened when I realized why these people looked familiar.

They were One Direction.

I don't know how I could stay so calm on the outside, but I was most defiantly fan girling on the inside. But on the outside, my eyes widened slightly but I just crossed my arms and looked at them expectantly. When no one did or said anything, I said "Well? Can someone please explain to me what's going on!" and I totally regretted it once I said it. I usually wasn't rude and I had no idea what came over me.

They stared at me and at each other questioningly as if they expected me to fall to their feet and start begging for autographs. Then, who I recognized to be Liam, started to explain.

"Well Niall, who's still asleep, found you passed out on the wall and you had a cut on your forehead, but we couldn't just leave you there dying, so we brought you on the tour bus and took care of you. And look! You're almost healed!" he said.

I slowly digested what he said and once I fully understood, I rushed to the closest window, ripped open the blinds and peered outside. Trees and houses whipped behind us and pavement smoothly swept underneath the bus's tires.

"Oh no." I mumbled, realizing how my step-dad will react to this. "No, no, no…" I sat down and put my head in my hands. I looked back up to see the boys exchanging worried glances. "So, you guys basically kidnapped me?" I asked.

"Well," Louis interjected. "The word 'kidnapped' is sort of harsh, so we prefer to use the term 'surprise adoption'. So, SURPRISE! You're adopted…at least for now."

"Not helping Lou." Liam whispered to him. Louis just shrugged. "Just trying to lighten the mood." He mumbled.

I smiled. These boys were my idols, I just wasn't the screaming type of fan. Then I started to think, if I go home now, my dad will kill me… literally; and I could go back to my old life. But, if I stay here with the boys for, maybe a week, I could possibly start a new life. I didn't think it through much, but I immediately liked the latter possibility better.

"Thank you." I said quietly. The boys looked bewildered.

"I'm sorry?" asked the cute boy that checked up on me, now I recognize to be Harry. "Did you just thank us?"

"You saved my life didn't you?"

They all shrugged, blushing modestly. "You should thank Paul, he's the one that performed the First-Aid." Liam said. "He's our-"

"Bodyguard." I finished for him, my fangirl bursting out from within. "I know."

"Ah, do we have a directioner here?" Louis asked.

I quirked my eyebrows upward. "Maybe…" I said with a slight mischievous smile.

"But, you should really call home. I'm sure your parents are worried about you!" Liam said, playing his classic Dad role.

I nodded and headed to the back of the bus to the bathroom, knowing full well that I wont call my abusive step-dad, he's probably too drunk to even pick up. If I go home, he needs no notification.

I locked the door and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. My mascara was shadowing under my puffy red eyes, a giant bandage covered my forehead, and I had a giant bruise on my cheek.

Memories of that horrid day flooded back to me. I pushed every thought of that night out of my mind trying not to get worked up. I unwrapped my bandage to reveal a small but deep cut just above my left eyebrow.

I needed a reality check. One Direction kidnapped me and now I'm on their tour bus. I got nurtured back to health by freaking One Direction and Paul. Any girl would kill to be in my position.

I threw my hair up in a ponytail and washed away my ruined make-up. I opened the bathroom door and watched my foot as it took a step down. I looked up and I faced a face inches from mine with an amused but worried smile. I jumped back startled, falling onto the bathroom door.

"God! You scared me!" I gasped, clasping my chest.

The boy, who I knew was Niall, let out an adorable chuckle. "I over-heard you and the boy's conversation, I thought you were calling your home?" He said in a heavy Irish accent.

"I-uh, well, um, yeah just needed to clean up." I said trying to avoid lying to him…NOT a good first impression.

His eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. "Something's wrong." He stated. I was shocked by how accurate he was. But I just blushed and said,

"Nothing's wrong." He shook his head.

"I may have known you for less than a minute, but I already know you're a terrible liar." He said. I sniffed as I felt tears coming again. I couldn't let my emotions take over me again...I had to be strong. To hide my tearing eyes, I opened my arms and hugged him, looking for comfort.

"Don't let me go back, please!" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

**Niall's POV**

She started to hug and at first, I was ridged with shock, but then I relaxed and put my arms around her comfortably.

"Don't let me go back, please!" She repeated her exact same words from the rainy night. Where ever she doesn't want to 'go back to' must be pretty terrible to almost kill this girl. She looked up at me and I took her hand and led her to the recording booth at the very back of the bus. I took her into the sound proof room.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked softly. She just looked down, sighed, and then opened her mouth to talk.

"I'm an only child." She started. "When I was 10, my dad left to the military and he-he came back in a coffin." She sniffed but no tears came out. "Since then, my mom was always in her room and went to clubs and drank at night to hide from her grief. She couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. So, I was left to raise myself. 2 years later, my mom brought home Jeff. He's always drunk and is never in his right mind. Wh-when I d-didn't do anything properly, he-he…" She kept choking on her words but swallowed and continued. "He would hit me." She whispered the last part. My eyes widened.

"The night you found me was the worst." She continued to say as she recovered from the last sentence. "He came home from the bar late at night, he started to go on one of his rampages where he starts knocking things over and swears at the top of his lungs. It's quite scary really. Then he started to blame everything on me! My mom comes out of her room and asks what's going on. That's when he hit me, across my face. He never had before, only on my arms or stomach. My mom just started crying, not doing anything as Jeff pulled his hand back a-and hit me again." She was biting her lip to stop her from crying, it apparently worked because her eyes were only slightly watery. How was she not breaking down after all of this? I just put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's okay, let it all out." I whispered soothingly, rubbing circles on her back.

She sniffed again yet tears still didn't come out, but she continued. "I fell to the floor due to the pain and shock of the second hit. He started to kick my ribs, then hobbled into the kitchen to grab another drink. I just laid there, curled up in a ball, crying. I could see my mom just standing at the doorway, too shocked to do anything, just staring at me with tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything…

Then Jeff came back, but when I expected another drink in his pale hand, I saw a kitchen knife. I knew he was so drunk that he wouldn't be afraid to kill. I some how found the strength to scramble up and shield myself with a chair. I can still hear his taunting voice in my head. 'Come on out you little whore…I won't hurt you…'." She took a deep breath then continued. "I looked at my mom for help, but she just stood there, looking at me blankly with the smallest bit of fear in her eyes. I told her to run, but she did nothing. I hardly realized that Jeff had advanced on me, and I had barely enough time to react when he swung his knife at my face. I moved in time so I wouldn't die, but I guess he still managed to get my forehead. I knew from that moment on that I couldn't stay there. So I ran away. As far as my legs would take me. I could feel myself start to lose consciousness, so I sat beside a building, and waited for my fate. Which I guess is where you came in." She said as she finished. How is this girl still sane?

We sat in silence for what felt so long until the the oddest thing happen, she started to laugh. I was happy to see that she did laugh at all because I expected her to be shy due to her past, but I still stared at her like she was mental. She sobered up and said,

"I've just told you something only my best friend knows and you don't even know my name!" I only smiled at the thought. "My name's Jordan by the way."

I held out my hand formally as a joke and said, "Nice to meet you Jordan! As you may or may not know, my name's Niall, from the band One Direction." She dramatically gasped.

"OMG, you mean _the_ Niall from One Direction? Oh ma god, can I, like, have your autograph?" She said in the girliest voice ever. I just chuckled as she took my outstretched hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Niall. But if you tell anyone what I just told you, I might have to punch in that pretty face of yours."

I chuckled. "So I have a pretty face eh?" She laughed again.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Haha, Come on, let's go back to the others. They'll probably be worried."

"It's not like we can go anywhere though." Jordan joked. I chuckled and helped her up. I could already tell that I'll get along well with her.

"We'll talk about this later when the time comes. I won't let you go back to your step-dad any time soon, so I guess you'll have to stay with us. You alright with that?" I asked. She nodded happily. "You know that we'll have to tell the boys at some point if you're going to stay with us." She nodded again. We got up and made our way out of the studio to where the boys were, but she stopped me at the doorframe.

"Niall?" She asked. I turned around and stared into her deep brown eyes that were filled with terrible memories. "Thanks." I nodded and smiled.

"Anytime." I replied and we walked to the living area.

"What did your dad say?" Louis asked the second we walked into the room.

Jordan stopped and frowned at him. "Lets start again." She said. She held out her hand towards Louis. "Hi! My name's Jordan!" Louis smirked and formally shook her hand playing along.

"I can tell that I'm going to like you Jordan." He stated out loud, Jordan just smiled widely.

"Enough chit chat!" Harry exclaimed. "What did your dad say?"

"Jeez, calm down!" Jordan said, stalling so she could figure out what she'd say as her little white lie before she was ready to tell the boys about her past. "He said that he's glad I'm alright and said come home whenever, as long as I'm in one piece." She's better at lying than I gave her credit for.

Louis got up and pulled Jordan into a one armed hug. "Welcome to the One Direction family! Well, at least for now. Be prepared for bad jokes, lots of laughing, immaturity, and slight nudity. It is rated PG-13, hopefully your old enough to watch this movie…um…how old are you?"

"I'm 18." She answered. "How old are you guys?"

"18." Harry said, winking at her.

"19." I said louder than I should have.

"19." said Zayn.

"19." Liam said.

"So you guys are saying Harry's the baby of the group?" Jordan giggled. Harry pouted while Liam patted him on the back. Jordan turned to Louis.

"What about you stripy?"

Louis mumbled something, but no one could make it out.

"I'm sorry?" Jordan pressed.

"Almost 20." Louis said sadly. "I don't like to talk about it."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it reminds me that I'm growing up and I can't be young forever." He responded.

"FOREVER YOUNG!" Harry burst out singing. "I WANNA BE FOREVER YOUNG!" By this time, all 5 of us were singing at the top of their lungs. "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LIVE FOREVER, FOREVER, FOREVER?" She just sat there laughing at our idiocy.

"Amazing, like always!" She said but ended it in a yawn. "I'm still exhausted though…can I borrow a place to sleep?"

"Sure! You can use my bed!" Harry said a little too quickly. Jordan looked at him skeptically but nodded thanks. "First door on your right."

"Why must your tour bus be so freaking huge?" I heard her mumble. I just chuckled, made myself waffles and settled down on the couch watching TV with the boys. These next few days were going to be interesting… **and possibly, more than they already are, our lives could be turned even more upside down.**


	3. The Interview

**A/N: Hey! LOOOONG chapter, but I just didn't know where to cut it off to make it shorter so it stayed long….ENJOY READING. PLS R&R!**

_**Why does this boy have this effect on me?**_

**Niall's POV**

Once Jordan went to bed, everyone sat around silently. I can't stand silence.

"I'm hungry." I announced. They laughed and I made some cereal in the kitchen.

Paul came from the front of the bus. "We'll be in Hollywood in an hour. What's the deal with the girl? Is she feeling alright?"

"Yeah, she's just tired so she's sleeping on Harry's bed right now." Liam said. He also added in everything Jordan told the boys. Paul just nodded.

"Just don't let her get in the way of the band's work and friendship. Normally, I wouldn't let you pick up a girl and let her stay, but she's healing from a major injury and was out for 2 days so she has an excuse. Plus, she's nice and hopefully won't go blabbing anything to the press or to anyone else. Other than that, she's more than welcome to stay." Paul said. We were all happy with his answer, so we started to clean up for our stylists so in an hour they could spruce us up for our big interview.

**Jordan's POV**

I yawned and woke up. I tiredly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around and was confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. I was on an extremely small room that had a single's bed and the smallest closet that it should be classified as a wall with a largish indent.

Clothes were scattered around the room and an open bag of chips sat in the corner.

The humming of a motor is what made me realize where I was again. I groaned and dragged myself out of Harry's bed.

I walked to the living area and noticed that no one was there and the bus was unusually quiet. I checked the out the window and noticed that the bus was still moving and just went into a tunnel or a building, but not fast enough for me to see the sun. So it's daytime…where is everyone?

I noticed there was a note on the table with my name in big letters. I picked it up, flipped it over, and read.

_Hey Love,_

_We left to do our interview and didn't want to wake you up. We'll be back around 3pm. Make yourself at home. Incase of emergency, our bus driver will be at the front of the bus in his cabin, but don't disturb him unless needed to be._

_Hugs, _

_ Louis_

_P.S. our interview's at 12pm on channel 8._

I checked the time and it was 11am. I sighed and looked at my clothes. They reeked of bed, and I've been in these clothes for the past 2-3 days. I did not think of this. Now I have one pair of clothes when I travel with One Direction, I'm going to look like a slob.

I searched around the bus for the bathroom again. I took a quick shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I had used the boys axe-smelling shampoo to wash my hair and clothes, so when I put on my newly washed clothes, I smelt like one of them.

When I walked back out into the living area. It was 11:30am, so I turned on the TV and flipped to channel 8 like Louis instructed, and got up to get myself some breakfast. I found a bagel, a toaster and some butter, so I made myself a bagel. I got orange juice from the fridge and poured myself a glass.

I looked around and took in everything, constantly reminding myself what I'm experiencing. I'm traveling with One Direction…I was saved by One Direction and Paul. I looked around to make sure I was alone then immediately started fangirling. I frantically whipped my hands around while jumping in circles as if I was on hot coals…good thing I was alone.

I finally regained my cool and sat down on the couch with my food and drink. I checked my phone.

3 missed calls, 15 missed texts. All from my best friend Talia. I listened to the calls and read the texts; they basically consisted of her asking where I am and how worried sick she was. I decided to call her immediately instead of waiting or texting her.

I called her number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Jordan?" She basically yelled.

"Hey Talia!" I said casually.

"Oh my god, thank goodness you're okay! I came by your house 2 days ago but no one was home! I started to get worried because I knew you'd be home alone but no one answered! I looked in the window and I saw up turned chairs and a knife on the floor, I started to freak out and I kept texting and calling but you never answered! If you didn't answer in the next 24 hours, I would've called the police! Where are you? Are you okay?" She rambled, finally taking a breath.

"Talia! I'm fine! Plus, if I told you where I was, you wouldn't believe me."

"Yes I will! Tell me before I explode! I'm just so relieved you're okay."

"Okay, well, prepare for excessive screaming!" I said, and I started from the very beginning of that night, feeling stronger than ever before about this topic.

You see, Talia is a hard core Directioner, so I had to give her the story slowly so she wouldn't faint or anything. I told her the whole story, and when I finished, she was speechless.

"Talia?" I asked concerned something happened. There was a pause, and then:

"YOU'RE TOURING WITH ONE DIRECTION? GOD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I'M SO JEALOUS!" She screamed. I had to pull the phone away from my ear, she was so loud.

I just laughed at her excitement. "Talia, I love you with all my heart, but please don't scream in my ear, it's a very important body part to me."

She just chuckled. I heard a muffled voice in the background and I heard her groan. "I have to go to a dentist appointment to see if I have to get braces. Call me later, especially when you move states!"

"I will!" I said, sad I had to finish talking with her. "Bye love!"

"Bye hun!" She called then hung up.

I put my phone down and took a bite of my bagel when I heard the TV say something particular.

"_The most famous boy band in this generation, One Direction, was caught in the pouring rain outside their last performance arena in Palm Springs. They were seen what looked like holding an unconscious girl. Sources say they brought her on the tour bus with them and drove off."_ Said the lady on the TV screen. I started choking on my orange juice, and looked up at the screen screaming "What?" knowing full well she couldn't hear me. She continued. "_But we have them here today and we'll get some answers from them. Don't go anywhere because One Direction's on next!"_

I just sat there, staring while the last bit of orange juice dripped from my open mouth. I stayed like that until the commercials came to an end and the 5 boys came on the screen. They all looked nervous and uncomfortable; they obviously just saw the commercial too. I started to wish that I had one of their phone numbers to text or call them about this.

I cleaned up my OJ spill as I heard the boys get interviewed. It was a normal interview until the host got to _the _question.

"So, boys. Paparazzi found you guys in the pouring rain a few nights ago after your performance." Pictures of that night popped up in the background; they were blurry, but you could definitely make out a body in one of the 6 silhouettes arms. "There appears to be a dead body in one of your arms, would you like to explain?"

The boys shifted uncomfortably. I know that they know that if they tell the press the full truth, all dedicated fans would hurt themselves and pretend to die so the boys could do the same as they did to me. I was slightly shocked when I saw that Niall was the first to speak.

"Well, it's true, but the girl wasn't and still isn't dead." He lied vaguely.

"Now tell me Niall, does this mystery girl have a name?" The interviewer pressed.

"Erm, she does have a name, but it's not public, at least not yet." Niall said. I just wanted to kiss the boy, I was so thankful of his answer. I didn't want to be known as the girl who almost died for the boys attention, at least not until this topic dies down.

"What's going to happen to her?" The host asked. "She's got to go home after she's healed…right?"

"Most likely." Niall said and the topic instantly dropped.

The interview continued on without another mention of that night or me. Soon, the interview ended and a commercial for MOTTS came on.

I turned to TV off and cleaned up my breakfast. I sat down and pulled out my phone but I didn't have time to anything because the boys came on the bus. Liam came on first and sat beside me. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey." He replied.

By this time, all the boys had come on the bus and Harry came and sat next to me. He was sitting uncomfortably close, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to offend him in anyway.

"Did you see our interview?" Louis asked. I nodded. "You're all over the press." He added. I nodded again.

"Louis! Once again, not helping!" Liam exclaimed.

I just chuckled. "It's alright Liam."

"Well Jordan, we need to know how long you're staying. I mean, you're almost fully healed and your dad will want you home at some point." Liam said. I instantly became interested in my phone in my hands. "I don't mean that we don't like you, we'd love you to stay!" Liam said, thinking I was upset about what he said.

I looked up at Niall and saw he understood what I was thinking. He nodded encouragingly and I took a deep breath. I looked up and started my terrible back-story. I started to tear up, but I promised myself not to break down in front of all 5 boys, so I didn't, but it was hard. I just swallowed my emotions and finished the story. "I don't want people to think I'm using you for fame or anything, but please, don't let me go back!" I begged.

Liam's big brown eyes were sad and pulled me into a comforting hug. I let my head fall on his shoulder.

Everyone was silent.

"Jordan," I looked up at Louis who broke the silence. "Stay with us." My face let a sad grin settle.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"So you'll stay?" Harry asked.

"As long as it's alright with you guys." I said and the boys erupted in cheers.

"Then," Zayn said. "You'll be please to know what you're doing with us tomorrow! You're coming with us to the Harry Potter movie premiere!"

I sat shocked. "Guys, I'd love to come! But, I don't have anything to wear. This is all I have!" I said gesturing to my clothes.

The boys shared knowing smiles and looked back at me with creepy grins.

"That can be arranged…" Louis said creepily.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" The guys yelled in union in high-pitched girly screams. My face lit up then fell again.

"Kenneth!" Harry called to the bus driver. "Please take us to the nearest mall!"

"But guys!" I exclaimed. "I-I have no money on me!"

"Who said you were going to pay in the first place?" Zayn asked.

"No." I stated. "You guys are NOT paying for me!" I said.

"I don't think you have a choice." Liam said seriously.

"I could refuse to go." I said stubbornly and sat down while crossing my arms and legs.

"We're here!" I heard the bus driver call.

Niall shrugged. "Well, I guess you leave us no choice." I stared at him with confusion as he walked towards me. I realized what he was doing once I was slung over his shoulder.

"Wha- put me down!" I protested, hitting Niall's back playfully.

"Not until you get new clothes! You smell like Harry." Niall retaliated.

We got weird glances and some shocked when they realized whom the boys were as they ran down the mall.

Niall ran with me over his shoulder and put me down in front of a store. I looked up at the store's name and the glowing sign said "Hollister".

"Guys!" I whined. "Hollister is, like, the most expensive teenager store!"

"Don't you like Hollister clothing?"

"Well, of course, but-" I started.

"Then we're at the right place!" Louis explained grabbing my hand and pulling me in the store, the other boys following behind us.

The boys forced me to shop, and once I saw a cute top, I couldn't stop! Yeah, I have a problem…

I ended up getting 1 sweatshirt, 2 tops, 2 pairs of jeans, and one pair of shorts when we walked out of Hollister.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Liam mocked.

"I'm still paying you back when I can." I mumbled.

The boys ignored the comment with a roll of their eyes.

"Aw damn it!" Louis muttered. I looked up and saw paparazzi and fans rushing over. "Alright, who tweeted we were here?...Liam?"

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" Liam said his hands up in the air innocently.

"Come on!" Zayn said grabbing my elbow as the 6 of us ran the other way into Macy's. As we ran through the store, we grabbed random clothing and booked it the changing rooms. We came out and I could barely recognize the boys myself. I laughed at Louis who wore a flower patterned dress, high heels (That he kept stumbling on), and a floral scarf around his head with giant aviator glasses.

We walked out and acted casual (except for Louis who was checking out the bra section) and the fans and paparazzi ran right passed us like they did in the movies…idiots.

We checked if the coast was clear, ripped our disguises off and ran to the other side of the mall.

I sat down on a bench and just burst out laughing. The boys stared at me curiously, so I said,

"That was…interesting. You have quite exhilarating lives. First interrogating interviews, then crazy fans and paparazzi, next the red carpet!"

"Speaking of the red carpet, we still need to find you a dress!" Zayn exclaimed, his fashion savvy side showing. He took my hand and quickly led me to a fancy looking store, looking both ways to make sure no paparazzi or fans were following.

I grabbed a bunch of random dresses and tried them on, but I didn't let the guys see just incase the dress was "the one".

Finally, I found _the _dress. It was a blood red, floor length, and strapless. Every time I moved, the small jewels and sparkles shimmered in the light from my hips down. The dress ruffled slightly from my hips to the floor to make it look more like an "A" shape. I swished wherever I walked.

I knew this was the dress for me. I quickly changed into my original clothes and hid the dress in a cover.

"I found it!" I sang as I walked out of the cubical. The 5 boys came rushing in from the waiting room, eager to see me in my chosen dress. I got 5 pairs of disappointed eyes as they rolled at my stubbornness.

"That was mean!" Harry pouted.

"Aw!" I said in mock sympathy. "Suck it up until tomorrow night!" I said and walked past them towards the cashier. Niall followed me and paid for the dress that the cashier strategically kept hidden. I whispered a thank-you to her and walked with the boys back to the bus.

There had to be at least 20 girls surrounding the tour bus. They noticed us and ran towards the boys. Niall took my hand and under any other circumstance, I would've blushed and feel embarrassed but I felt grateful for the comfort and reassurance.

The screaming girls instantly swarmed us. The guys genuinely took photos with them and signed autographs. I was going to silently slip on the tour bus without being seen when one girl asked whom I was.

"A permanent friend." Harry said smiling at me. I smiled back and the fans started to leave once we got on the bus.

I put the clothing on a tiny bunk bed in the wall and sat on the couch in the living area.

"I'm hungry." Niall said. They boys just rolled their eyes. I'm guessing this was a usual complaint.

"I'm tired." Harry whined.

"Then how about I make some dinner for us while you guys just relax." I said. They opened their mouths to protest but I interrupted them. "Hey, it's the least I can do after you guys just basically bought me a new wardrobe!" They knew I wouldn't back down from this one so they shut up. Smart choice.

"As long as you don't burn anything!" Louis called to me as he pulled out his iPhone and logged on to Twitter.

I chuckled. "I'll try Lou." I said as I pulled out a frying pan, chicken and spices from the fridge and cabinet.

10 minutes later we were all pigging out to my chicken stir-fry. It was all gone under the power of Niall's and my stomachs and mouths.

I ate the last bite and sat back, seeing 5 shocked and amazed faces staring back at me. I swallowed and asked, "What?"

"Never have I ever seen someone eat as much or as fast as Niall! And you're not fat!" Liam said.

I rolled my eyes at his last comment not wanting to get on that topic. "Well, I guess he's got some competition." I said, winking at him, causing him to blush. I cleaned the dishes while the boys got changed in their pjs. I heard soft footsteps behind me.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie tonight?" I asked while turning around to face the person behind me. My eyebrows rose questioningly at the half-naked Harry in front of me. "Uh, Harry? What happened to your shirt?...and your pants?" I asked Harry who was only in his boxers. I couldn't help but have my eyes flicker to his abs.

_God Jordan!_ I scolded myself. _Now he thinks you're a pervert._

Harry just chuckled. "I never sleep with them on."

"You're lucky he's wearing boxers." Louis said, appearing to my left.

Harry shrugged. "It's a habit."

I rolled my eyes then realized I forgot to buy pjs for the night. Louis knew exactly what I was thinking then said, "If you want, you can borrow some of our clothes."

I blushed but nodded appreciably. Louis left and quickly came back with grey sweats and an oversized tee. I graciously took them then left to get changed. I came back to find the 5 guys lounging and Niall munching on chips.

"Hey, are you wearing my sweats?" Niall asked.

"And my tee?" Liam asked. I blushed deeply (they seemed to make me do that a lot) and glared at Louis. He just smiled innocently.

"Well, someone told me," I said looking straight at Louis. "that I could borrow some for tonight, sorry. I'll go change out of them." I started to leave but Niall's voice stopped me.

"No, no! You look good in them!" There. He did it again. He brought redness to my cheeks. **Why does this boy have this effect on me?**


	4. The Red Carpet Part 1

_**With just this little event, my whole life is going to be turned upside down**_

**Niall's POV**

We ended up playing 20 questions to get to know each other better. We sat in a circle around the table drinking coke and munching on chips.

"Okay Jordan, you start."

"Okee…um, worst fear."

"Spoons." Liam said without hesitating.

"Pigeons." I said. Jordan raised an eyebrow at our strange fears but said nothing about it.

"The band breaking up." Harry spoke. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Favourite song?" Zayn asked.

"Umm, Breakeven by the Script." Jordan said. "I don't know really, there's so many and they change often, but that's my favourite at the moment."

"Me too!" Liam cheered as he leaned in and high fived Jordan.

"Kay, these are boring!" Zayn announced. "First kiss?" I instantly noticed Jordan look down and not look back up.

"I was 14. She was really tall." Louis said.

"4." Harry mumbled. "It was accidental, I swear!"

Liam chuckled. "What about you Jordan?"

_Bad choice Liam. _I thought. _Can't you see she's upset about something?"_

Jordan looked up. "6 months ago." She said slightly quieter than normal.

I was shocked. She was 18 and she was beautiful!

There was an awkward silence until Zayn broke it.

"How on earth did you only get your first kiss 6 months ago?"

I mentally face palmed. How could he not see she was avoiding that question and that she didn't want to talk about it? These guys may have dated more girls than me, but I've got to give them a talking to about clues girls give us.

"Well," she started, "I never really had a boyfriend until 6 months ago." That's what got to me.

"Bu-bu-but you're so pretty…a-and so sweet!" I said exasperated. I immediately shut my mouth and bit my lip in nervousness.

I looked around to see Jordan blushing madly and everyone else looking somewhere else.

"Niall's got a point." Liam said, trying to break the awkward silence. The boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not really-" Jordan couldn't finish because Harry's hand was over her mouth.

"Don't say it! It kills me to hear beautiful girls say they're not pretty!" Harry exclaimed. "I just can't stand it!"

That was the end of that conversation.

"Lets watch a movie." Zayn suggested.

**Jordan's POV **

The boys kept pressing questions about my relationship past. They already knew my dads story I don't know if I could handle telling them about my tragic relationship too. In other words, I have a pretty terrible, messed up life.

Liam was my savior by changing the topic. We ended up watching Disney movies (Liam's choice) while Niall and I sat near the back, not too happy with the movie choice.

I felt comfortable near him, like he had an aura of happiness.

I turned on my phone and tuned onto twitter. Even thought the fans didn't know who I was, I guess you can say I still got hate mail.

'1D's Mystery Girl' was trending.

"Who's that ugly whore with the boys? STOP USING THEM GIRL!" Is one I read.

Another one said, "Whoever that girl is, she better stay away from the boys or else I'll shave her ugly hair in her sleep!" I self-consciously touched my hair, thinking about how true that hater was.

The tweets were messing with my mind so I quickly shut off my phone.

"This is boring!" Niall complained. "Lets watch a horror movie!"

"No!" I protested. "I'm deadly scared of horror movies!"

"Don't worry Jor," Harry said "I'll protect you." He winked at me as he came and sat close beside me. Now I was sandwiched between Niall and Harry.

"You really are the flirty one." I commented. He just chuckled.

While Zayn put a horror movie in, I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I felt myself lean to my right and fall asleep.

**Niall's POV**

Zayn popped in the movie and the second the title came on the screen, I felt something lightly hit my shoulder. I carefully looked over to find Jordan asleep on my shoulder. I smiled to myself and saw Harry winking at me suggestfully. I rolled my eyes but I protectively put my arm around her and fell asleep as well.

**Jordan's POV**

I woke up extremely comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes to notice I was still in the living area. I groggily looked up to see 4 pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Wha-" I started, but then I realized what I was sleeping on. My head was on Niall's chest with my left hand beside my head, also resting on his chest, while my right hand was wrapped around his back. I immediately sat up and sprang to my feet, blushing madly. Just to make matters worse, I tripped over my feet and fell in the hallway. Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis burst out laughing, causing Niall to wake up.

"What's going on?" He asked groggily in his morning voice.

"I-I'm gonna go, ha-have a shower." I stuttered as I scrambled back on my feet and locked myself in the bathroom.

I ran the shower water burning hot, stripped down, and stepped into the shower.

'Oh god, what did I just do?' I thought. I can't deny myself liking that position…Oh god Jordan, you're such a perv.

I sighed as I let the burning water take over my body.

An hour later, I got out of the shower and threw my soaked hair in a bun. I slipped on my skinny jeans and my new Hollister cami and cardigan. I decided I would act like nothing happened, so I walked casually to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin. I could feel the boys eyes on me as I sat down at the table, but I didn't look at them.

I looked at my phone and almost choked on my muffin. It was already 2 pm! I must've have had a _really _good sleep…

"Our stylist wants us at 4" Liam said, reading from a text on his phone.

I nodded and 2 hours went by in a blur. It mainly consisted of me casually avoiding Niall, Harry attempting to run around naked before Louis tackled him, and Zayn trying to kill Liam because he accidentally spilt juice on his pants. I also called Talia to tell her everything that was happening so far so she wouldn't freak out. If I told her after the red carpet she'd bite my head off.

Before I knew it, we were at the dressing rooms and I was being led to a separate one than the boys by one of their stylists. Apparently, she wanted to "stun them with my beauty." I don't understand how she could stun anyone with my beauty, but I didn't say anything.

"I'm so happy I can finally style a girl!" The stylist said. She sat me down at a mirror and studied my face. She grabbed some eyeliner and mascara and started working on my eyes.

I had to sit patiently as she brought tools close to my face. I wasn't used to this so I flinched a bit. Probably 30 minutes later, I saw myself in the mirror. For once, I could describe myself as beautiful. The stylist (who's name is Sophie) put light make-up on my eyes and put some cover up on my face to make it look flawless. She straightened my hair poker straight so my light brown hair flowed just passed mid-chest.

"Time for your dress!" Sophie squealed. I was still in shock that it was me in the mirror, so I slowly got up once I registered what she said.

My eyes widened when I realized where she led me…a dress closet. But not just a closet, it should've been classified as a freaking apartment. There had to be hundreds of dresses and not a single duplicate.

"I was told you had a dress, so Paul bought it in this morning." Sophie rambled while walking to a rack. She pulled out my red dress I had recently bought. "By the way, great choice." Sophie winked as she handed me the dress and led me to a change room at the back. I slipped it on and presented it to her.

She looked down and slightly shook her head with small smile on her face - it freaked me out that it looked really bad on me.

"What? Is it that bad?" I asked as I self-consciously played with the dress in my fingers.

She just smiled bigger. "No, it's just that I've never seen a dress perfect for someone." She replied.

A huge smile appeared across my face.

"Now, lets get your shoes and jewelry." said Sophie.

She dressed me in short silver heels so that I have that "dainty walk" but also so that I'm not towering over people more than I have been before with my height of 5' 9".

She also gave me a beautiful silver necklace and dangly silver earrings.

I looked at myself in the floor length mirror and was shocked about how beautiful Sophie could make me; it was a miracle to my usual appearance.

She looked at her watch. "Almost time to go!" She said. She led me outside to a white limo and opened my door for me.

"What about the boys?" I asked as I noticed that there was no one in the limo. She smiled knowingly.

"They'll drive in a few cars before you. Once you get out, link arms with two of them, then walk with them to the theatre, stopping for questions and pictures is fine." She instructed. "If you answer questions, answer confidently and completely honestly otherwise the paparazzi will find out that you lie and, well, that's not good publicity." I nodded, hoping to remember everything.

I got in and before Sophie shut the door, she said, "They'll be amazed." I quickly rolled down the window and yelled a 'thank you' to her as the limo started to move.

The window then rolled up under the control of the driver.

I only realized now how hard my heart was beating. I still can't believe I'm about to go on a red carpet…with One Direction! Oh how I'm going to get hate mail from fans once they realize who I am…

I took a deep breath as I realized that **with just this little event, my whole life is going to be turned upside down**.


	5. The Red Carpet Part 2

_**Hoped everything will be sorted out at some point, where everything went the way fate planned it**_

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

The limo pulled up to the edge of the red carpet. I could already hear all the fans screaming for all different celebrities. A chauffer opened my door and helped me out. I could feel all the eyes on me, then people got disappointed that I wasn't some massively famous celebrity everyone was hoping to see.

I tried to ignore them as I looked around for the boys and noticed their five backs to me while they posed for a picture for a journalist.

I saw Niall turn around and lock eyes with me. I blushed and looked down, to then shyly look up again at him. He wore grey dress pants, a long sleeved white dress shirt, a grey dress vest, and a black bow tie. In other words, he took my breath away.

By this time, all the other guys have turned around and were also staring at me, but I was only looking at Niall.

Niall finally reached me but was still staring into my eyes, his mouth slightly open and I didn't know whether I should take that as a good or a bad thing.

"You look…wow." He breathed. I blushed deeply but forced myself to keep looking at him.

I smiled sweetly. "Thanks. You look great too, as always." I said but the second I said it, I mentally face palmed. _Anywhere but in public Jordan...or anytime outside of your head…_

To cover up my slip up, I linked arms with Liam and Niall and smiled at the other boys.

We smiled for pictures as we made our way down the carpet, and the screams were deafening, whether they were for the boys or other celebrities around us.

As we finished taking a picture with one journalist, I started to take notice on the people on the carpet. There were so many gorgeous women I started to feel self-conscious, so I started to pull at my dress but Niall stopped me.

"No, you look beautiful." He said and I blushed. I've never been told that by a boy before. But I'm glad it was Niall if anyone. God, I'm falling for him _hard._

My thoughts washed away when another journalist asked for a photo. I started to walk out of the camera view but Harry pulled me back.

"Please take a picture with us!" He begged. I easily caved and posed. The journalist took the picture and started asking questions.

"Miss, what's your name?"

I knew this was coming during some point of the night. Sophie voice whispered in my mind _Be confident and completely honest_. I pulled my shoulders back and took a deep breath as I answered as honestly as I could. "My name's Jordan Bell." The journalist scribbled it down then looked back up for another question.

"Are you Harry's girlfriend?" I truthfully wanted to scoff, but they might take that the wrong way.

"No. Just really good friends with all of them." That was pretty honest in my mind.

The journalist thanked us and left. We were almost instantly bombarded by interviewers, each holding a microphone and a cameraman behind them, trying to get clips of us.

"Miss, what's your name and what's your relationship with One Direction?"

"Well, my name's Jordan Bell and I've become good friends with them." I repeated, just like I told the other journalist. Another interviewer busted in with a question, one that I hoped would be avoided.

"Niall, what happened to the mystery girl you all saved?"

"She is almost fully healed." He answered vaguely. I mentally sighed in relief of his answer. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Does Jordan have to do anything with the mystery girl?" Another interviewer pressed.

Almost instantly Liam replied as if it was rehearsed (it probably was) "No. The mystery girl everyone is talking about will remain unidentified. Jordan is just a very good friend of ours that will be staying with us for some time."

We took one more picture and slowly made our way towards the theatre. Every once in a while, we would stop for a picture, questions and for the boys to sign autographs.

Finally, the carpet came to an end at the theatre entrance and my feet were killing me already.

Harry snaked his hand around my waist and led me to my seat. I noticed that Niall left my side which made me a little disappointed but I didn't let it show. I just thanked him for his kindness and sat down. Harry sat down on the right side of me as the boys filled in the seats on my left. I could see Niall shaking his head at Harry in disbelief. I was about to ask why Niall was doing that, but the announcer voice came on to start the movie.

Throughout the movie, I felt weird because 1- I was in a Broadway looking theatre in the fanciest clothes I've ever worn watching a children's movie, and 2- I felt like I was in the middle of a staring show-down between Niall and Harry. I didn't know what had gotten into them but I really hoped it wouldn't go too far.

The movie finished and we were led out to the to a limo to go to the after party.

The boys were jumping in their seats while I was exhausted.

"I can't believe we were just on our first red carpet ever!" Louis said giddily.

"Jordan looks like she's ready to pass out." Liam observed.

When I heard my name, I perked up from my slouched position and asked. "What?"

Harry looked at Liam. "Yep. She's tired."

Niall just looked concerned. "Do you not want to go to the after party? Are you feeling alright?" He asked

"No, no." I countered. "I'm fine! Just a little tired, but I'm not going to let that stop you from going to your first red carpet after party!"

Then it happened. The one thing that couldn't help my case what-so-ever.

I sneezed.

DAMN YOU ALLERGIES!

"No! You're sick! You need to go to bed." Niall said.

"It's allergies, I swear!" I complained.

"Like we've never heard that one before!" Zayn said sarcastically. He leaned backwards towards the front of the limo and called out to the driver. "Please take us to the hotel Simon is having us stay at!"

I groaned in frustration. "I'm fine!" Then I sneezed again. I swear I'll pave all that damn grass. The boys just rolled their eyes then I knew I wouldn't be able to convince them. "Fine. But then only let me go back while you 5 have fun at the party!"

"We can't let you do that!" Harry said. "What if something happens…like, like you throw up or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"For once, Harry has a point." Louis said, causing Harry to playfully slap him across the face.

"I won't throw u-" I started but Harry cut me off.

"I'll come with you!" He offered nicely.

"No, I'll go!" Niall said. "I can make her chicken noodle soup!" I closed my eyes at their stubbornness.

"Come one Niall, you'd just eat the whole pot of it before while you're making it." Louis scoffed. Harry quietly giggled in the corner.

"I wouldn't! Maybe only to test the temperature…" Niall defended himself. "You can't give sick people cold or burning hot soup!"

"For the last time, I'm not sick." I mumbled, rubbing my temples. _Now _I was getting a headache. They all ignored me and continued bickering,

"Niall's soup is pretty good though…" Zayn commented.

"But I have the room key!" Harry said. Niall looked at him skeptically. "Once Liam gives it to me." He added.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They all looked up and stared at me shocked. "Liam, give me the key!" I said angrily. He quickly fumbled in his pockets for the key out of fear. I snatched it from his hand as the limo slowed down as it pulled up at our hotel. I opened the door and as I walked out I stopped then looked back in at the dumbstruck boys.

"Now, all five of you will go to the party and learn to act like a band!" I said. I slammed the door shut and walked into the hotel.

An hour later I was curled up in pj's that Sophie had sent up to the hotel room. I had an ice cream tub of maple walnut in one hand and, a spoon in the other, and I was watching cheesy cartoons. I was a little disappointed in myself for being so hard on the boys, but they wouldn't go far in the music business if they bickered like that often.

I went for another scoop of ice cream but the spoon came out with nothing on it. I groaned and got up to get another tub out of the many in the freezer. I got out a giant vanilla tub when I heard from the other room:

"_We had the red carpet for the major movie release of 'Harry Potter' and we met up with many popular names such as One Direction." _

By this time, I dropped the tub and ran into the room where the voice on the TV was coming from. I saw the same interviewer at the carpet sitting behind a table with a clip of the boys and I posing for pictures in the background. I scrambled for the clicker and turned up the volume.

_"One Direction had a friend with them on the red carpet that goes by the name 'Jordan Bell'. Some say that Miss Bell is the mystery girl from the rain, others say she's just an old friend like the boys said. Niall Horan said that the once dying girl is almost fully healed and will soon be going home unknown. Will our photographers get a pic of this girl before she leaves? _I rolled my eyes. Of course this interviewer had to create some type of drama. "_But for now, sources say that Jordan is not found at the after party with the boys. Some say there was an argument and left immediately after the movie premiere finished, while others say she wasn't feeling well. What do you think? Stay tuned to find out if we'll be seeing more of Jordan Bell or if she was only a one-time thing. I'm Christina Walker, see you soon." _I took the clicker and shut off the TV. I've heard enough about me for the day.

I threw the remote on the couch and I slid to the ground with my head in my hands. _What am I getting myself into? _Just then I heard a door open and close with footsteps following.

"Whoa, you okay Jordan?" I heard Liam ask as he rushed to my side. I looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, just tired." I stood up but almost fell back down but Liam steadied me. "Whoa, head rush, sorry." Liam just chuckled as he let me go.

I heard from the kitchen, "Why is there perfectly good ice cream on the floor?" I just chuckled at my stupidity and told the boys the story of how we were all over the press.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and playing cheesy board games. I realized how tired I was when I yawned.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed guys." I announced.

"Me too." Zayn agreed.

"We all should." Liam said. "Just remember we need to wake up at 9 and be ready around 10 because we have a signing in the morning then a concert at night, okay?" The boys groaned but nodded and got up to go to bed. Harry, Louis and Zayn went to their room next door while Niall, Liam and I stayed in the current room.

Niall said goodnight and dragged himself to bed while Liam and I cleaned up the food and pillows on the floor.

"How was the after party?" I asked, picking up a half-eaten bowl of chips. Liam just shrugged.

"It was pretty good. A lot of drinking, which I'm not a fan of. I had to steer the boys away from it so they weren't hung-over for the signing or concert tomorrow..." Liam said. "I'm sorry about us not letting you go, we were just worried."

I shrugged. "It's alright. I was pretty tired though."

There was silence for a moment when Liam said, "I just want to say that the boys and I talked it over about what you said, and you were right. We just wanted to apologize."

I was confused what he was talking about at first and then I remembered when I snapped at them just about 3 hours ago.

"Oh gosh! I'm really sorry about that! I was just fed up with the arguing because, you know, I've had enough of that in the past." Liam nodded understandingly.

"Well, anyways, we agreed that you were right and we just wanted to apologize from the way we were acting. We promise we'll make it up to you somehow." He said.

"You guys don't need to-" I started but Liam cut me off.

"Too late! We're already planning your Christmas present!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Christmas present? That's like, 2 months away!" I exclaimed, plus, I hadn't had a real Christmas since my dad passed away which was 7 years ago, so I kinda forgot about the tradition...

Liam shot me a worried look at my comment.

"Uhhh, no. It's in 2 weeks." My eyes widened in shock.

"2 weeks?" I practically shouted.

"Yeah." Liam said. He reached his hand up and felt my forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe your cold from earlier is coming back."

"It was just allergies." I grumbled, pushing his hand away. "I'm going to bed."

"Night!" Liam called as I was already out of the kitchen.

"Meh." I mumbled as I was not in one of my happiest moods.

I snuggled up in the covers and **hoped everything will be sorted out at some point, where everything went the way fate planned it**. Boy, how wrong I was.


	6. The Idiotic Waitress

_**I secretly hoped that I could one day have endless happiness and not a care in the world**_

**Niall's POV**

I woke up to wet material on my face. I moaned, grabbed whatever it was and chucked it on the other side of my bed. I slowly sat up and looked groggily around for the source of my annoyance. My eyes locked on Harry, Louis and Jordan, each dressed in warm clothes, wet hair and high fiving each other, laughing their arses off. I looked over the other side of my bed to see what I chucked off my face.

Wet bathing suits.

"Haha…very funny." I croaked out. "Just wait until I'm fully awake, I'm gonna get you."

"Oh no!" Louis said in mock fright. "At least give us our swim suits back! We still need to wake up Liam." I rolled my eyes and was about to chuck them back at them, but I held back as a question formed in my head.

"Wait, did you guys go swimming?"

"What gave it away? The wet bathing suits, wet hair, or the fact that we reek of chlorine?" Jordan asked sarcastically. Louis chuckled.

"I told you I'd like this girl." He said and they high fived.

"So…you went without me?" I asked mocking hurt.

"Sorry dude, but you know you're like the devil in the morning." Harry said. I whipped the bathing suits at him and he easily caught them. Harry turned to Jordan. "Told you." And she laughed.

"Come on, let's wake up Liam before Niall has his devil horns pop out!" Jordan joked and they ran out of my room to Liam's.

I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed and as I was walking through the door frame, I heard a strangled groan/scream and saw Harry, Louis and Jordan running out of Liam's room laughing.

As I passed by Liam's door, he ran out, laughing as well and tackled Louis to the floor, tickling him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Louis cried laughing uncontrollably. Liam got off him and advanced at Jordan but she strategically planned out her defense.

"Come any closer Liam, and I'll attack you with this spoon." Jordan said. Liam put his hands up and backed off. I chuckled and I snuck around the other side of Jordan and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "NIALL! PUT ME DOWN!" Jordan screeched.

"This is what you get for waking me up with bathing suits in my face!"

"I'm sorry!" She giggled.

"What?" I yelled. "I can't hear you!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Ha. Payback." I said as I threw her down on the couch. I ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a pot, a wooden spoon and ran around the hotel room banging on the pot screaming, "FOOD! I WANT FOOD! MAKE ME FOOD!"

I guess you can say I'm quite strange in the morning…

"Niall, if you shut up I'll make you pancakes." Liam mumbled. I immediately stopped and sat down at the kitchen table, awaiting Liam's infamous homemade pancakes.

We were soon fed by the delicious fluffy goodness and it was already 10.

"We should leave for the bus to go to our 11 o'clock signing before Paul has a fit about us being late again." Liam said.

"Okay! You guys have fun, I think I'm going to have a good time running around in my jammies." Jordan said.

"What? You're coming with us aren't you?" I asked.

She looked bewildered at my question. "Um, but it's a signing for you guys. I'd interrupt the bonding time between you and your fans. Besides, I don't think your fans like me."

"Why wouldn't they? They just need to get to know you, or at least talk to you and they'll love ya!" Louis said, his mouth full from the last bite of his pancake.

"I guess I could come. It'd give me something to do. Let me get changed then." Jordan said as she skipped off to her room. I just chuckled to myself and changed into dark wash jeans and a white hoodie from Hollister.

Soon enough, we were out on the road again to our signing in 10 minutes. I looked out the window to see us advancing towards a giant mall with screaming girls lined up in the parking lot and a couple of blocks away. This was going to be a long day.

Our bus went to the back and we were met by Paul. We quickly exchanged our greetings and he led us behind the curtain that had our chairs in front of it for our signing.

"3, 2, 1…" Paul counted us in. Once he reached "0", he motioned for us to go to our seats. The second Liam's head popped out of the curtain, the screams became deafening. I looked behind me to see Jordan hesitating to follow the boys so I was about to take her hand and gently led her out with us, but Harry beat me to it.

We all sat down and Jordan kind of blended in with the back, crossed arms with an amused look on her face as she looked out into the mall full of screaming fans. I felt liked bugging her a bit so I called Paul over and asked for another chair. He placed one beside me and I motioned for Jordan to sit in it.

She violently shook her head. I rolled my eyes, got up and grabbed hold of both her arms and guided/dragged her to the chair and sat her down.

"Stay." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

She brought both her hands up to her chest in a paw formation. "Woof." She mocked. I laughed and turned to the first fan that looked at me with awe as I signed her CD.

The boys and I got in our routine of talking with the fans and flirting with them every-so-often. Up until one girl who was about 20th in line noticed Jordan was a bit out of place behind the table and said. "Who's she?"

"That babe," Louis started, "Is a sweet girl that goes by the name Jordan Bell."

"_You're _Jordan Bell?" The fan asked shocked. I observed as Jordan nervously nodded her head. "Oh, wow! You're much prettier in person! I mean, you were beautiful on the TV screen, but here with almost no make-up, you're absolutely gorgeous!"

Jordan blushed deeply and replied with a small "Thank you." She seemed to think of something because she almost instantly sat up straight, looked the fan in the eyes and said more confidently, "Thank you. You're beautiful too."

"Thanks." The fan said. "Do you mind if I have your autograph too?"

"Mine? Why?"

"Well, 'cause you're you, and you seem really cool. You don't mind, do you?"

Jordan shook her head as she smiled and took the fan's CD and sharpie and wrote her name in perfect cursive on the cover. "Sorry, I don't really have a signature, I kind of wrote it plain…" Jordan apologized.

"No, no! Thank you Jordan! You're the best!" The fan gushed.

"Sorry to barge in on this moment girls," I said. "But what's your name?" I asked the fan.

"Bella."

"Well Bella, you just boosted my friends self-esteem, and not many can do that. So, that deserves a gift." I motioned for Bella to lean forwards and I kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks babe." I said in her ear. As I sat down, one of the security guards started to motion for her to move along since she was starting to hold up the line. She thanked us once again and left.

Jordan was quiet for most of the time, probably from shock that multiple fans also asked for her autograph too and some even said she was their idol.

The line got shorter as the last few came and went. I checked the mall clock and saw that it was already 3pm.

"Guys!" I whined. "I'm hungry!"

"But you just ate a while bag of chips and 4 chocolate chip cookies! How are you still hungry?" Zayn asked.

"You still haven't learned my needs Zayn." I said. "Besides, that bag of chips was ¾ of air and only a ¼ was chips!"

"We'll stop by Nandos on our way to sound check." Harry promised.

"Which is in…" Paul interrupted. "an hour. Your performing arena is not far from a Nandos, so go there so you can just walk there. I can trust you to do that secretly, right?" Liam nodded his head and Paul let us go.

We thanked the mall manager for letting us come and we made our way back to the bus to go to Nandos.

**Jordan's POV**

I sat down on the couch and almost immediately had something thrown on me. I pealed it off my face and found giant aviator glasses, a blue ball cap, and a baggy grey sweatshirt. I looked up at whoever threw them at me to find Liam staring at me expectantly.

"Put them on." He instructed.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "Why?"

"We can't be seen in public 5 hours before any of our concerts, management's rules. But Niall really wants to go to Nandos and even Paul can't stand in his way when it comes to food. Now, you're pretty famous too and you have a recognizable face so we need to disguise ourselves so management wont get mad."

"Okay…" I said as I got up to the bathroom and changed into the clothes Liam threw at me. I looked in the mirror and I could totally pass for a dude…except my hair was too long. So I stuffed all my hair up in the baseball cap; _now_ I'm just one of the guys. I came out to find the boys almost not recognizable.

"Lets go get some Nandos!" Niall cheered. We just rolled our eyes at his excitement and followed him off the bus.

We had to get off a few blocks away from the restaurant so we didn't cause and dilemma.

We were led to our booth and Zayn, Liam and Niall slipped into one side and Harry, Louis and I slipped into the other.

"Hate being on the outside." I mumbled as I slipped in beside Harry.

"Hi. Y'all ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Could I have the spaghetti dish?" Liam asked politely. The waitress just nodded, not looking up from her notepad.

"I'll have the burger with fries." Louis said. The waitress just slowly nodded as she scribbled down orders.

"Could I-" I started but just remembered that I looked like a guy so I cleared my throat and tried again, but in a deeper voice. "Could I have the chicken salad?" The waitress looked up and smiled at me.

"Sure thing." She said without breaking our stare. I quickly looked away to Harry and said,

"Harry, order." I said, and under my breath I grumbled, "now."

I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh while he ordered, and the same happened to Zayn. The entire time, I didn't even glance at our waitress but I could feel her eyes boring into my head.

Then Niall ordered. "I'll have the cheese sticks for an appetizer, the burger and fries and the pizza for my main course plus 2 milkshakes. One chocolate and one strawberry." The waitress stared at him strangely, but wrote down his orders anyways.

"Is that all?" The waitress asked. We nodded and I made the mistake of looking back up at her. She was smiling slyly at me and I instinctively turned away immediately. I could almost feel her still standing there, staring at me, then after a few seconds, I could hear her high heels walk away.

The moment she was out of sight and hearing range, the boys burst out laughing. I was just confused.

"What was that girls problem?" I asked, for some reason causing them to laugh harder.

"You know you're a very handsome young lad." Louis said, creating another wave of laughter.

"Could someone explain to me, please?" I asked hopelessly.

Zayn was the first to control his laughter as he said, "She was flirting with you Jordan! You look like a dude and she found you attractive because you-" He cut himself off as he bursted into another fit of laughter.

I watched them for a second as they laughed their heads off, and I started to laugh with them. Soon enough we were almost in each other's laps from laughing too hard.

"I- am…NEVER, dressing up-as…a dude-EVER…again!" I choked out between laughter.

"Here's your food." Said our waitress who appeared out of nowhere and we suddenly sobered and didn't laugh even the slightest bit…that was until she left again.

We quickly finished our food as we had 15 minutes until the boy's sound check.

"Running, running, running…" Louis narrated as we ran down the blocks for the bus. "STOP!" He screamed. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Louis to see his problem. There were a couple of One Direction fans walking down the sidewalk with sleeping bags and signs, going in the same direction as us.

"Are they already going to sit outside your arena and wait for 4 hours before you perform?" I asked, half whispering, half talking normally. They just shrugged and told me they once saw a group of girls waiting a day in rain before their performance.

"And…running, running, running…" Louis continued to narrate once the girls were out of sight. We ran around back and went through the door that was slightly ajar. I'm personally surprised no fans have even tried going through the back door to sneak a glance of the boys.

We found Paul and he herded the boys on stage where they told me to stay backstage. So, for 2 hours, I sat around watching the boys having the time of their lives.

"Come on!" Niall motioned for me to come on stage with him. I rolled my eyes but ran on stage as they sang "Gotta Be You". I danced around and joked with them on stage, but I was careful not to interrupt their practicing of singing.

I laughed and when they got to the last song, "I Want", I fell into hysterics of laughter.

Once I was off-stage with the boys, I took in of how much fun I had and felt jealous of how they could live like that everyday. I smiled to myself as **I secretly hoped that I could one day have endless happiness and not a care in the world**. Hopefully no abusive fathers either…


	7. Twitcam

** A/N: Hello again! Just want to say, I just made up the Twitter names in this chapter, so sorry if I used your name without asking. Happy reading!**

* * *

_**I don't think you guys realize how much of an impact your words can mean to someone, whether that's a good or a bad thing**_

* * *

**Niall's POV**

We finished sound check and the 6 of us were chilling in the backstage lounge. Louis and Liam were texting their girlfriends like usual while Zayn, Harry, Jordan and I were on our personal Twitter. Then an idea formed in my head.

"Liam, how long until the concert?"

"Um, about an hour." He replied, not looking up from his phone.

I jumped up, grabbed my laptop and slid down next to Jordan on the couch, staring at her excitedly. Jordan just raised her eyebrow at me questioningly and I replied by saying,

"Twitcam."

"No. I can't go on one of your Twitcams! I'll ruin it! I can't be funny and most of your fans don't like me, I could tell by the way most of them at the mall signing looked at me…"

"Bella liked you." I said.

"Yeah, but she's one out of the thousands that was there!" She exclaimed.

"You have it all wrong Jordan. Even if there was that slight chance that you're right, you're still doing a Twitcam with me." I said.

She paused and quietly said to me with a puppy dogface. "I'll do it for a cookie…"

"One cookie coming right up!" I declared jumping up and running around the mini kitchen in the lounge. I came back with a chocolate chip cookie and she nibbled on it. I stared at her expectantly as she ate and she just rolled her eyes.

"Turm on da shtupi compooter!" She said with her mouth full of cookie. I took that as 'turn on the stupid computer' so I gleefully clapped and turned on the laptop. I tweeted that I would do one and in 30 seconds, I already had 1,000 retweets.

The computer counted down the seconds until we were 'on air'.

3…2…1…

"Hello humans!" I said enthusiastically.

"We com in peesh!" Jordan said with her mouth full with the other half of the cookie. She swallowed and said again. "We come in peace…unless you have cookies then we _will_ trample you."

I chuckled. And she said she wasn't funny. I looked at the viewer count and we were already at 12,000. Wow. Go Directioners.

"As you may or may not know, this is Jordan Bell, a good friend of ours." I said, waving my hands around her as if she was a brand new car on a game show.

"Hello." She said, playing it safe. "This is my first Twitcam so please take it easy on me. I'm not used to talking to a computer screen…"

I loaded the mentions and saw a few questions. But one particular one caught my eye.

"Hey Jordan, Bella44Girl says she's _the _Bella from the signing today if you still remember her and just wanted to tell you that you are beautiful and amazing."

"Aw, thanks Bella!" Jordan said and I could tell that she really meant it. "You are too; you're awesome! Just hold on a sec…" She went on her phone, typed in a few things then said, "Ha! Now I'm following you! I'm glad I met a girl like you Bella."

I decided to answer another question. "TracyLuvs1D, yes. We are waiting until our concert starts. All the boys are here too if they bother to get off their butts to come and say hi." That caused Louis to throw a pillow at my face.

"Thanks Lou…" I looked at Liam behind the computer screen. "Come here Li! Say hi!" Liam got up and crawled behind our couch and slowly lifted his head until all we could see was half his neck and up.

"Vas happenin' Directioners?" He asked mocking Zayn's accent. Jordan burst out laughing but quickly sobered up by the amused faces of the boys.

Jordan saw one and started to chuckle. "Haha! No Cherri1Directioner, I'm not any of their girlfriends. But what girl in her right mind wouldn't want to be? I mean, look at this face!" She said as she reached towards my face and squished in my cheeks to puff out my lips.

Liam chuckled and answered the next one. "Here's a strange one… One_Direction_Freak, happy birthday to your brother's best friend's uncle's step-brother's cousin's gardener's dad's pet goldfish. What a lucky goldfish…so much love."

Harry in the background asked, "Does anyone want a banana?"

"I could go for a banana." Jordan said.

"Ditto!" I said.

"Sure!" Liam called. Soon, 3 bananas were thrown at us, one of them hitting Jordan in the face.

"Oh, you're gonna get it Styles!" Jordan warned.

She jumped up with the pealed banana in hand and tackled Harry. I picked up the laptop and faced it so the viewers could see what was happening. Harry was pinned by Jordan on the ground and she stuffed the banana in his face.

She got up and sat back down on the couch once I put the laptop back down to it's original position, chuckling. "Harry was irrelevant so he gets a banana in his face." She stated simply.

Seconds later, multiple questions for Jordan popped up regarding the banana. One said ' Jordan_Bell Jordan, did you just recite a Directioner joke? R u a Directioner or did the boys tell you about it?'

She read that and blushed looking down. "Yeah LorieGirl, I guess I just did recite a Directioner joke. I guess you could call me a Directioner, I was just a normal girl with their posters on my wall!" She laughed. I laughed too but on the inside, I was thinking how adorable that is.

I scrolled through the questions and I picked another one.

"Hey Harry, there's one here for you!" I called. He jumped up and appeared next to Liam behind the couch.

"Hello 23,000 viewers!" Harry said to the laptop screen. I pulled up the mention and it said, ' Harry_Styles NiallOfficial Harry, can you tie a knot in a cherry stem? If so, can you show everyone?'

"Zayn!" Harry called. Zayn looked up from his phone. "Get me a cherry!"

"Okay!" He said as he got up and headed towards the mini kitchen. There were suddenly thousands of tweets that basically consisted of 'EEEEEEKKK! Was that Zayn? He's NEVER on Twitcam! GET HIM ON!'

Zayn came over handed the cherry to Harry. He turned to the screen. "Vas happenin' 50,000 viewers? I would stay longer, but our stylist needs me to get ready 'cause I usually take the longest." He waved to the screen, got up, and left the room.

Harry stuck the cherry in his mouth, leaving the stem out. He chewed for a bit then spit out the seed randomly behind him. He moved the stem closer to the screen to prove to the viewers it was an ordinary stem, than stuffed it in his mouth. We all stared at him expectantly and he just put up a finger as in to tell us to wait. He soon smiled widely and in his teeth was a cherry stem with a knot in it. Jordan took the stem from his mouth and showed it towards the laptop camera.

"There you have it viewers, Mr. Styles here just tied a knot on a cherry stem with his tongue."

I scrolled through more questions as I took a bite from my banana then saw one for Liam.

"Hey Liam, check out this one!" I said as Liam leaned in to look at it closer.

"Haha, Anti_Spoons, first of all, cute name! And to answer your question, yes. I'm skeptical of ladles, but spoons are what really scare me."

Louis now got up and sat behind the couch too, between Liam and Harry.

"How's my curly fry doing?" Louis asked as he ran his hand through Harry's mess of curls.

"Hey look!" Jordan said. "Larry is already trending! You guys are have very dedicated fans!"

Jordan started looking through the mentions and found one to answer. "Yes GuyDirectionerXX, I am single."

She scrolled down again and chuckled at one of them. "Haha, that's a new one 44GirlyOneD!" I looked at the mention and it said, ' NiallOfficial Harry_Styles Jordan_Bell idk who I ship more, Jarry or Jiall… IT'S JUST SO HARD!"

I laughed too, but deep down, I had this urge for Jiall to be real…

"Boys!" I looked up along with everyone else to see our stylist's assistant standing in the doorframe. "The concert is in half an hour, we need you to start getting ready!"

"Okay!" We said as the Harry waved bye and left with Louis.

"Bye guys! We hope to do more Twitcams more often, see you all soon!" Liam said as he got up and left the room as well.

"Okay all you 96,900 Directioners, we're gonna leave you with Jordan while we get ready for the concert, see you and love all you guys and your questions!" I said as I got up, winked at Jordan and ran out of the room, leaving her sitting alone on the couch.

**Jordan's POV**

"Wha-?" I asked as Niall ran out of the room. "Great…" I mumbled to myself. I just then remembered that almost 100,000 people were watching my every move so I looked back up at the screen and said, "I'm sorry that I'm not one of the boys or one of the band members, but honestly, I have no idea to turn off this stupid Twitcam even if I wanted to."

I looked at the mentions and once the boys were gone, lots of people then decided to give me hate mail without the boys knowing.

' Jordan_Bell, y r u using the boys for their fame? NOT COOL! Youre just a slut that no one likes, get a life!'

' Jordan_Bell you're not even pretty! Get your face off this freaking Twitcam and bring the boys back!'

'Stay away from Niall, HE'S MINE Jordan_Bell!'

"Wow," I said, each comment like a stab in my heart. "You guys have some…mean opinions about me."

I don't know why, but I continued to scroll through the mentions and each one made me even more self-conscious.

"I don't think you guys realize how much of an impact your words can mean to someone, whether that's a good or a bad thing." I kept reading and more and more I felt like curling up in a ball and crying. But I promised myself that I would not cry again in front of people, especially 100,890 people.

I shook my head. I had no idea how to turn off a Twitcam, but I needed to get away from these comments. I did the one thing I could think of.

I slammed the laptop screen down and just sat there panting for a reason I didn't know, with my head in my heads. I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away, looked up and sniffed. When I see the boys, I put on a fake smile and act like nothing happened.

They don't need to know.

I looked at myself in a mirror on the wall and my red eyes started to go back to normal.

"Jordan?" I heard a voice behind me. I whipped around to see Paul standing at the door. "The boys wanted me to bring you to your seat."

"M-my seat?" I asked. Paul ignored my question and just started walking away, motioning me to follow him.

He led me through winding hallways and led me through a door and I immediately noticed that it was the audience of the boy's concert. He led me to a front row seat and told me that he'd come get me once the concert ended.

The screams around me were deafening, and when the lights started to dim and a clip appeared on the giant screen, I couldn't even hear myself when I talked. The boys jumped on stage and bounced around as "Everything About You" started playing.

Everyone sang along with the boys so I did too…yeah, I knew all the words.

The boys finished one of their songs and jogged off stage to get changed into different clothes, but the screams didn't die down.

"Hey, hey are you Jordan?" I heard someone say. I looked around and the girl straight to my left was looking at me. She had long blonde hair and had to be at least 15.

"Um, yeah, I'm Jordan."

"Oh, this is so cool! I'm sitting beside Jordan Bell at a One Direction concert! The only thing that could make this better is if one of the boys suddenly proposed to me!" She said. I laughed and asked,

"What's your name?"

"I'm Cornelia. You are like, my fashion idol!"

I looked down at my clothes; I was wearing my new uggs, dark wash skinny jeans, a plain green rib-tight tank top, a dark grey cardigan and a beany hat. I laughed at her comment. "Thank you, I've never really been told that I'm someone's idol, so I guess you can say you're my first fan. I don't really have many."

"I saw you on the Twitcam," Cornelia said. I panicked on the inside of what she would say next. "I just want to say that all the people that send you hate mail are only jealous of you, actually, every girl is whether they send you hate mail or not. The most common reason why they do that is because they think that if they do that, they'll get noticed and that's all the any Directioner wants. Some just go too far sometimes." I took in what she said and realized that she could be right, but all the hate mail I got still stuck to me.

"Thank you Cornelia. I never really thought of it that way." I honestly said.

"You don't have to answer, but, are you the mystery girl from the night in the rain everyone is obsessing over?"

I had a strange feeling I could trust this girl, and even if she did spill my secret, who would believe her? I leaned a little closer and asked, "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded her head rapidly. "Yes."

"I knew it!" I heard her whisper victoriously to herself.

"Shh…" I said with my finger to my lips.

She nodded. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

"Thank you."

The beginning tune for 'Torn' started and I started to tear slightly, of joy this time, not pain.

"I love this song when they sing it." I whispered. Cornelia just stared at me.

"You really are a Directioner aren't you?" She asked. I smiled and I nodded. "This is why I think you'd be perfect for one of the boys. They need a Directioner girlfriend that loves them for them, not their fame." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm their type. There's so many more funnier, prettier, less messed up girls out there."

"Are you kidding? You're beautiful! You're hilarious, and I don't understand when you say messed up…how are you messed up?"

I just smiled. "Never mind, but thank you. You're really nice to me and you don't even know me."

She smiled at me and we turned our attention to the stage where the boys were starting to sing 'Torn'.

"Man, the way Niall sings just makes my knees weak." Cornelia whispered. I chuckled and decided to try something nice, so I went on Twitter and tweeted a question for the boys to answer at the concert. But I wasn't asking as Jordan Bell, I was asking as Cornelia…

"Okay, you guys are amazing, and you are also amazing on Twitter." Liam said into the microphone.

"Lets see some of your questions of the night." Harry said as the boys turned to the screen.

The tweet said, 'Finish the rap: IN WEST PHILIDELPHIA BORN AND RAISED…'

"We'd love to!" Louis said and they started rapping.

Question after question the boys answered, but the last one made me smile. My plan worked.

'Could you sing to me?' Came up as a tweet on the big screen.

"Cornelia in front row seat 19, where are you?" Harry asked as he scanned the front row. I looked at Cornelia and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

I whispered in her ear, "I can't get one of them to propose to you, so I hope them singing to you is up there too."

She just stared at me, to shocked to do anything.

"She's right here!" I screamed pointing at her. The boys looked at me and smiled. Niall came over and kneeled on the edge of the stage, holding his hand out to Cornelia.

"I can answer your tweet for you if you come on stage for a bit." He said.

"I-uh-she-" Cornelia stuttered. I gave her a bit of a push and she walked up on stage with Niall guiding her.

"Hello Cornelia!" Harry said into his mic.

"I hope you like this next song, because it's dedicated to you!" Zayn said as he came over and held her other hand. Liam started singing the first verse to 'Gotta Be You' and the crowed started freaking out and singing along.

Cornelia was smiling widely and locked eyes with me. _Thank you_. She mouthed to me then turned to Harry as he held her hand and sang, "It's gotta be yooooooouuuu!"

They finished the song and Paul led a starry-eyed Cornelia to her seat, but not before all the boys hugged and said bye to her.

She came and stood beside me. "Wow." She breathed. "Thank you Jordan, but why'd you do it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, because you're one of the nice and not 'crazy' fans so I thought the boys had to at least meet you. I found that that was the easiest and quickest way." The next thing I knew was I was being engulfed in a giant hug.

"You're the best." She said then let go.

The concert soon ended and the boys said good-bye and jogged off-stage. Paul came up to me and asked for me to follow him.

"Hold on a second please." I said to him and I turned to Cornelia. "Hey, it was nice talking to you. What's your Twitter name?"

"Verified_Directioner" she said. I nodded and gave her another hug.

"I have to go now. Nice talking to you Cornelia!"

"You too Jordan! Thank you!" I waved and walked back to the lounge with Paul. The boys were scattered around the room, all sweaty from the concert.

"Hey Jor!"

"Hey Ni!" I said sarcastically at the nickname. "Nice concert guys!" They all mumbled their thanks. "Wow, you guys are just really grumpy when you're exhausted…"

"I saw you made a new friend." Niall said to me.

"Yeah, she's extremely nice and she didn't hate me because I knew you guys! She was ecstatic when you answered the tweet and she's one of the fans that aren't over-obsessive but still knows all the inside jokes.

I said, curling up in an up-right ball.

"Wait, go back, who hates you?" Liam asked. Damn his smartness…

"Um, well, I've gotten, like, 2 hate messages on Twitter. And, yeah…" In my head I knew 2 was a huge under-statement. More like 2/3 of the viewer population from the Twitcam earlier…

"Don't worry about the hate mail…2's not even that much! They must love you!" Harry said trying to lighten the mood. I just rested my chin on my knees and stared off into nothingness…

**Niall's POV**

Jordan was worrying me. She wasn't acting like her usual bubbly and sarcastic self…I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

Paul soon took us back to the bus that took us to the hotel. Jordan didn't talk the whole way there and locked herself in her room once we got to the hotel. The boys just thought she was tired so they let her be and went to bed themselves. I knew it was something more. I noticed my MacBook was still on so I opened it to turn it off but something caught my eye. The Twitcam was automatically replying from earlier so I sat on my bed and watched it.

I chuckled at a few parts, but my attention was caught once I left the camera view. _"I'm sorry that I'm not one of the boys or one of the band members, but honestly, I have no idea to turn off this stupid Twitcam even if I wanted to."_ Jordan had said and I chuckled. I watched as she scrolled through mentions and I saw her face start to grow sad. "_Wow. You guys have some…mean opinions about me."_ Oh crap. This must have been what she meant by how it was a weird that someone liked her. _"__**I don't think you guys realize how much of an impact your words can mean to someone, whether that's a good or a bad thing**__." _She had said, I could see that after each mention she read, her face grew more sad and her eyes filled with hurt. She shook her head as if to tell herself not to read any more. I saw a glimpse of her eyes as they were glistening with tears and she started to panic. She obviously didn't know how to turn off the Twitcam, so she just slammed the laptop screen shut and the screen went black.

I went to the mention history during the Twitcam and they were terrible. I knew she would get _some _hate mail, every celebrity or famous person does, but the amount Jordan was getting was too much.

This needed to be stopped.


	8. The Recording Session

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Direction or any of their co-workers. I only own Jordan, Talia, and the plot line.

* * *

_**But until then, we can only hope for the best.**_

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I woke up to the thought "Where the hell am I?"

Then the last few days flooded back to me. I thought of last night and it didn't make me cry, I guess that the amount of times I told myself to be strong finally sunk in.

Apparently, I've been with the boys for just over a week now since the Harry Potter movie premiere was 2 days ago. I guess I lost track of time…oh wait, Christmas was soon too. I didn't know what to do about that, I didn't buy or receive a single Christmas present for 7 years (other than my best friend Talia, but that's different).

I sighed and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I shuffled down the hallway to the mini hotel kitchen and put down the kettle for some tea. I poured the boiling water into a mug and leaned up against the counter with my black tea warming my hands.

I reached for my phone in the table and went on Twitter. I knew I shouldn't with the comments and my reactions yesterday, but I had this nagging curiosity of what else was being said about me.

I looked through my mentions and saw something I did not expect.

Danielle Peazer was following me.

I quietly screamed and danced happily around the kitchen.

"You happy 'bout something?" I looked up to see a fully dressed Liam ready to face the day. I immediately ran to him and pulled him into a giant hug. "You alright Jordan?" He asked when I pulled away.

"Your girlfriend is following me on Twitter!" I screamed, still smiling like an idiot.

"Shh! You'll wake up Niall!" Liam said but was smiling as well. "Speaking of Danielle, when we go to New York for Christmas, she's tagging along with us and she's staying with family there for the holidays…is that okay?"

"Okay?" I shouted. "That's amazing! Gosh, what am I going to wear?" Liam just chuckled.

We heard feet slowly dragging their way towards us. Soon, Liam and I were face to face (to face?) with a tired Niall in just boxers. It took all my willpower not to stare at his abs, but I was failing miserably. Hopefully he's too tired to notice.

"Is everything alright?" Niall yawned.

"Yeah! Sorry for waking you Ni!" I said skipping out of the kitchen.

"Whatever _Jor_." He called, my nickname dripping with sarcasm.

"Get ready for the studio!" I heard Liam call. "We leave in an hour!"

I went to my room to pick out an outfit for the studio. I loved Sophie for getting all these clothes for me. I scanned through them and the ones I got from when I went on the shopping spree with the boys.

I ended up wearing a Hollister floral skirt that was waist high with a tight black band with black leggings underneath and a lime green rib tank top. I slipped on my new forest green uggs then rubbed some mousse in my hands and scrunched up my hair so it had soft waves.

I looked at my face in the mirror. It just didn't…look right. My nose was too big and my eyes were small. And it seemed like I could never rid pimples off my face. I started to put cover-up to hide my pimples when I heard,

"Please stop." I looked towards the door where the voice came from. "You're beautiful the way you are, don't cover it up with fake beauty." There that word was again: beautiful.

At that moment, I knew I was hopelessly in love with that Irish idiot.

**..ooOoo..**

The 6 of us crammed into a small jeep to stay "under cover" and to "keep the studio private"…whatever that means. There were giant signs on the building saying "Hollywood Recording Studios". Could it get more discrete than that? I hope you realize the sarcasm in that.

We quickly ran from the car to the studio doors and were immediately hit by the scent of cinnamon and ginger, reminding me guiltily that Christmas was near. When we get to New York, I need to do some Christmas shopping.

We were shuffled into a recording studio and I recognized the famous Simon Cowell sitting behind the booth drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hello boys, we have a big day-um, is Miss Bell sitting in to watch? If she is, she needs to promise not to spill any of the songs."

My eyebrows raised in shock at the famous judge. "Y-you know my name?" I asked.

"Well of course!" He replied. "Ever since that red carpet, you're all over the news papers, magazines and Twitter! Now, if you're here to listen, you need to sign a contract that you don't spill any secrets about the boy's new songs." I nodded and signed the papers. I handed them back to the billionaire judge.

Simon took them and just stared at me. Still looking at me he said, "Boys, is she staying with you for quite some time?" They nodded in response. Simon then directed his words to me. "Meet me in my office after the recording session is done." He said blankly and turned back to the mixing board and listened to a song through the headphones.

"Boys!" Simon called. "In the booth, start 'Little Things." They nodded and shuffled in the sound proof room and started singing at Simon's command.

I looked around and made myself comfortable on the couch and wondered what Simon would want to talk to me about.

I had nothing better to do but go on to Twitter. They were much nicer than before, but still most of them consisted of hate mail. I tried my best to reply to the nice ones and ignored the others, though their comments will probably be forever stuck in my mind.

Soon enough, the boys came out chugging down bottles of water and flopped down on the couch or floor next to me. They each took out their iPhones and also logged onto Twitter. They spent more time on that than I thought.

I read further through my mentions and saw that I gained 5 new followers. I looked up, slightly shocked.

"Picture guys!" Liam announced. We all huddled together and smiled. Seconds later I saw that Liam tweeted the picture saying, 'Finished recording half our 2nd album songs! Chillin with zaynmalik NiallOfficial Louis_Tomlinson Harry_Styles Jordan_Bell'.

That's when I heard a deep, gruff voice say "Jordan?" I looked up at the bodyguard. "Simon would like to see you in his office now."

I stood up and so did the boys, ready to follow me, but the bodyguard put up his hand.

"Only Jordan." This made me nervous as the boys skeptically sat down again. I was happy that they felt protective over me but I just smiled assuredly to them as I walked out with the bodyguard to Simon's office.

I walked in and sat down in the seat opposite of the desk as Simon as the bodyguard shut the door. His office was beautiful with glass walls with water flowing from them to create some privacy, and multiple awards everywhere from different artists he managed.

"Jordan, out of curiosity, you're not employed, right?" I shook my head. "I made up my mind that I would love if you helped the boys a bit with their career while you stay with them. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds amazing! Thank you so much! But what exactly would I do?"

"I was hoping you could help by keeping them in line, getting them what they need during practices and sessions, and if your musically talented, help them with their last few songs for the next album. If you do help, I will pay you, how about, $50 an hour?"

"That sounds like a lot sir, but thank you so much!" I exclaimed. "I do need money to pay the boys back from a shopping spree we went on recently." Crap, whenever I'm nervous, I just start rambling.

Simon just chuckled lightly. "Good, see you in New York in about a week!"

"Thank you." I said again.

"For now, I'll pay for your hotels and transport. You are dismissed."

I thanked him once again as I got up to leave. As I was almost out the door I heard, "Jordan?" I looked back at the famous judge who just might have changed my life. "Don't let me down, I don't make these types of decisions often." I smiled and nodded.

"I won't sir." Then I left back to the studio where the boys were eagerly waiting for me. I told them everything and they were really happy and excited for me.

"Let's celebrate!" Louis exclaimed, already skipping down the hallway towards the elevator. I laughed and jokingly skipped with him, the boys joining in behind us.

"TO NANDOS!" Niall screamed when we got out of the building to the sidewalk.

We skipped down only a block when I started to realize our stupid mistake.

We were outside in Hollywood.

No disguises.

No body guards.

We were screwed.

I was about to tell the boys my thoughts but I was interrupted by an ear splitting scream.

We all whipped around to see three teenage girls running towards us.

"Code Yellow." Harry mumbled.

"What?" I asked as we stayed planted and the girls advanced.

"We have specific codes for what we should do in situations regarding our fans." Liam explained. "Code Yellow is to give the fans what they want but stay on guard, they could be deadly." I snorted at their creativity.

I looked behind me at how the boys were reacting to the fans. That's when I saw the stampede of girls coming from behind. It's like one of the girls tweets the world where the boys are and everyone just runs there.

"Guys? What code is that?" I asked pointing towards the many screaming girls.

They turned around to see what I was pointing at.

"That would be Code Red." Zayn said calmly.

"Code Red?"

"We run." Niall said simply. We just sort of stared at each other and ran in the safest direction.

We had to be running for at least 3 minutes but these girls didn't give up.

"Through the forest!" Louis yelled.

We bolted towards the thick wood and weaved through the many trees.

We almost lost them when the worst thing possible at that moment happened.

Zayn jumped over a fallen log but landed on his foot strangely. He stumbled and fell to the ground, rolling about 2 feet.

Everyone stopped running when they heard his cry and ran to his aid. He just curled up into a ball and held his right ankle. His eyes were shut tight as he whispered, "That hurt. That really, really hurt."

"I'll call Paul with the tour bus." Louis said calmly even though I could tell he was freaking out inside.

I knelt down beside Zayn and tried hard to comfort him.

"Zayn, listen to my voice. What hurts the most?"

"M-my ankle." He said quietly but clearly.

"Are you able to move it?"

There was a pause as he tried and he suddenly took a sharp breath in and shook his head.

"No, it hurts too much."

"Okay. That's all right Zayn. Just take deep breaths. In and out. Stay calm and you'll be all right soon, help is coming."

Louis got off the phone and said, "He'll be here soon, but we need to get him to the road."

"I'll carry him." Liam offered. I looked around and the forest was quiet, so hopefully that meant that the fans got lost and went back.

Zayn and Liam went up ahead with the four of us falling behind.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Harry asked me.

I just shrugged. "TV I guess." I paused. "Wait, don't you guys have a concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Zayn can't perform in his condition!" I exclaimed.

"Shi-" Niall started but Harry covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Don't. Swear." Harry growled. Niall just licked his hand and Harry retracted his hand immediately, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"-it" Niall finished.

We were silent until we got to the road where Paul and the tour bus were waiting. We got Zayn to the couch where Paul.

The 5 of us stood by and watched as Paul bandaged Zayn, telling the driver we needed to take him to the hospital.

"Boys…and Jordan, go to bed and stay on the bus until we come back. We should be back in at least 3-6 hours." Paul instructed. We nodded our heads as the bus driver parked in the hospital parking lot and he and Paul (who was carrying Zayn) left the bus.

No one went to bed.

"What do we do? If Zayn's not better by tomorrow night, what will happen with the concert? Will he even get better?" Niall asked no one unparticular, panicking.

"Don't worry Niall." Liam said comfortably. "He will get better, but before the concert, I don't know."

"So what will we do? We can't have another show where Zayn is missing! That wouldn't be fair to the fans or Zayn, do you remember all the fans he lost just because of last time?" Everyone was silent as we realized how right Louis was.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow morning when we find out Zayn's condition and we'll talk to Simon about this. **But until then, we can only hope for the best**." Liam said. Everyone didn't say anything after that, wondering what will happen tomorrow.


	9. The Solution

_**I took a deep breath as I did something I wasn't hoping to do for a long time**_

* * *

**Niall's POV**

I was awoken but footsteps and talking in the living area. Okay, I wasn't really asleep; I was just lying in bed worrying about Zayn.

I slipped out of bed and put on some boxers 'cause, jeez, who sleeps with them on?

I quietly sneaked towards the living area to over-hear the conversation between Paul, Zayn and I'm guessing someone over the phone.

"But they have a concert tomorrow in another town at noon and then they go to straight New York! The doctor said he can't stand on it for 36 hours, by then he would have a slight limp and in 2 days it should be almost fully healed. But if he stands on it in the next 36 hours, he might make it worse!" I heard Paul say to someone over the phone.

I poked my head around the corner to see Zayn almost asleep on the couch and Paul pacing with a phone in his hand, a worried expression on his face.

"Okay." Paul said into the phone then he paused as the person on the other line spoke. "Okay." Another pause. "Alright, I'll keep you updated. Bye." He turned off the phone and sat down with his head in his hands sighing. I came out from my corner.

"I have an idea for the concert, but it might not be the best one but it's still something." I said. Paul looked up and motioned for me to sit. If my plan worked flawlessly, then we would have tomorrow's concert with Zayn, but at the same time, without him.

** Jordan's POV**

I woke up and checked my phone. 7:30 am. Too early to leave my bed, but with the time change, it would be 9:00 am where Talia is and I did promise her to keep her updated, so that's what I did.

I decided to text her just to make sure she was awake.

_Hey babe! Do ya want to hear ma latest news?_

Almost immediately she texted back: _You mean other than going on the red carpet with them? Why didn't you contact me sooner hun?_

_ Haha…yeah…I'm really sorry! Call me? *Puppy dog face* _

Soon after I texted that, my phone started buzzing signaling a call. I picked it up and it was exactly who I expected. "Hey Tals!" I said.

"You better have a good explanation of why you haven't talked to me for almost a week!" She said sternly, trying to be serious, but we both knew she couldn't do it. We ended up bursting into fits of laughter and it took awhile for us to regain our cool. "Seriously though, I started to worry again."

"Tals, stop worrying! You're going to get worry wrinkles when you're older, loosen up a bit!" She laughed on the other end. "Okay, and I'm sorry for not contacting you earlier, but once I tell you my story, I think you'll understand."

"Then spill girl!" She squealed. I told her everything in the heaviest detail starting from when I last talked to her on the phone.

It had to be at least 20 minutes later once I finished my whole story. It was silent on the other end. _Wait for it. _I thought.

"OH MY GOD JORDAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE ON THE RED CARPET! I'M SO JEALOUS!" I chuckled, knowing that that would be her reaction. "AND YOU'RE GONNA WORK WITH THEM FOR THEIR NEXT ALBUM! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"

"Yep Tals, that's me, Miss Lucky. 'Cause, you know, I'm so lucky to have an abusive father and to have a mother that doesn't care that he physically beats me and nearly killed me." I said sarcastically.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "You know that's not what I meant." She grumbled.

I laughed. "I know. Oh! And by the way, I'm gonna be out of the state for a bit while I travel with the boys."

"Where to?" She asked.

"New York City for Christmas but I don't know about after that."

"Have fun shopping like Madonna on 5th Avenue!" She joked. We laughed hysterically because it was one of our most famous inside jokes. I actually fell off the bed too. We laughed harder and soon regained our cool, me not bothering to get up off of the ground.

"Ugh, when am I gonna see you again? I miss you so much and I totally miss the company of a girl!" I whined.

She sighed dramatically. "Well, I don't know, but I've got a Christmas present for you!"

"Tals!" I said. "How are you gonna do that? I'm all over the place recently."

"I guess I'll just have to make sure I ship it properly…" She said vaguely. Just then, Harry knocked on the door and peaked through the door.

"Is everything okay? I heard a loud bang." He said concerned.

I laughed from the ground. "I'm all right Harry, just fell off my bed from laughing." I said pointing to my phone indicating I was talking to someone.

"OH MY GOD!" Talia screamed from the phone. "Are you talking to Harry Styles?"

"Yes Tals, I'm talking to the one and only Mr. Styles." I said into the phone.

Harry looked intrigued and sat beside me. "Who are you talking to?"

I turned to him. "I'm talking to my best friend. Her name's Talia and she's back in Palm Springs."

"Can I talk to her?" He asked. I looked at him skeptically but nodded.

"Tals? Is it all right if Harry talks to you? He really wants to." I said into the phone.

"_He _wants to talk to _me_? Is this a dream?" Talia said.

I just laughed and handed over the phone to him. He started talking randomly to her about random stuff and I was surprised that I couldn't hear Talia screaming from the other side of the line.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast." I said as I got up and left the room towards the kitchen. I soon came back with a toasted bagel to find Harry getting up from my bed with my phone in his hand, the line disconnected.

"What'd you talk about?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "Stuff…"

I sighed in frustration. "God Styles, at least give me my phone back!"

He chuckled and handed it to me. I watched him skeptically as he left my room. I walked over to the mirror and looked in the mirror. I sighed at my appearance. I looked like hell. I threw my hair up in a messy bun with a few strands of hair falling out.

I walked to the bathroom, washed my face with my hands in the water then dried my face off with a towel. I adjusted my baggy camp t-shirt, grabbed my bagel and left the bathroom to run into Niall…again.

"You've got to stop doing that." He said chuckling. Then stared at me questioningly. "W-why did you have a bagel in the bathroom with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just washed my face, is it illegal to have my bagel accompany me?" He just laughed and stole half of my bagel and ran away giggling while taking a bite from my bagel. I chased after him. He can't go far…it's a bus. "NIALL JAMES HORAN YOU GET BACK HERE OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I entered the living area to see everyone sitting there gloomily and sadly staring at me.

I shut up and sat down beside Niall, knowing this had to do with Zayn since he wasn't here, but everyone else was, including Paul.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked nervous of the answer.

There was a pause as everyone silently looked over towards Paul. The silence was killing me; I wanted to scream it was way too silent. But, I resisted my urge as I waited for Paul to give me an explanation.

"Jordan, Zayn has a sprained ankle that he can't put pressure on it for at least 36 hours." Paul said dryly.

I was shocked that it was that bad. "So he's going to be all right?" I clarified. Paul nodded. I sighed in relief, until something inside my head clicked. "Wait, what about your concert in 3 hours? And what about getting to New York tonight?"

There was a pause that meant that they were going to say something that involves or concerns me.

"Jordan, we're going to need a favor." Niall said. I was right; I'm part of something they are planning.

"Of course guys! You're letting me stay with you so the least I could do if help!" I pointed out.

"Great!" He said as everyone's faces lifted. Uh oh, what did I get myself into? "So be prepared to go…." Niall mumbled the rest so I couldn't make it out.

"I'm sorry?" I asked worried.

"Um, well, we were hoping that, um…" Niall started as he was loosing his confidence. Liam quickly stepped in.

"We were hoping that for this concert you could disguise yourself as Zayn and pretend to be him." I just sat there too shocked to do or say anything.

I saw Harry lean into Louis and whisper, "I told you she'd be to shocked to speak." Louis groaned, reached into his pocket for some money and slapped it into Harry's open hand. "Nice doing business with you."

"Wait, you want _me _to pretend to be _Zayn_ for a concert?" I asked frightened. They nodded. "Like, on stage?" They nodded again as if it was obvious. I started to hyperventilate, I guess I just discovered a new fear: stage fright.

"Are you okay Jordan?" Liam asked. I silently shrugged my shoulders, still panting.

"Why me?" I breathed looking at him.

"Well, you were the only one who knew all of our choreography and all of Zayn's parts, so you'd do perfectly. We would've had a concert without him, but we've already done that once and fans started to hate him and he was unusually quiet for a month and we just don't want to see him like that again."

"Please do it for us?" Harry pleaded.

"For Zayn?" Louis added.

"And the fans?" Niall said.

"I-I um, honestly would…" I started to say and the boys were starting to get all happy, thinking I'd say yes. How cute. "But…" I added and they stopped, staring at me.

"But?" Louis asked horrified. "But what!?"

"Well, I can't sing, worth _crap_."

"The producers can set it up so all of Zayn's parts are lip-synced so all you have to do is move your lips! Plus, you basically know all the words."

"Guys, I don't know…"

"Please?" Liam begged. Just to make the pure pressure even worse, the rest of the boys harmonized the "Please". I sighed and caved by adding the 5th level of the "Please" harmonization. They cheered and hugged me, thanking me over and over.

"Could we at least get there a bit earlier than usual so I could actually get used to standing on a stage?"

"Of course, we'll be there in half an hour so our stylist could give you your "Zayn" make-over."

"Yay." I said sarcastically. "Wait, does Zayn even know about this plan?"

"Yeah, he's just resting now because he had to stay up all night in a waiting room." Paul said. "I'll be at the front of the bus if any of you need me." Then he left.

I looked around at the boys who were looking at me happily. Then my eyes rested on Niall, still eating my bagel. I ripped it out of his hands and stuffed the rest of it in my mouth so he couldn't steal it again. He looked so sad without the bagel, I would've laughed, but my mouth was full of bagel and I would've choked if I did, so I held back the urge.

I tried to say, "Get your own breakfast" but it came out more like, "Ge yo ow bekfust." Some how he understood me and rolled his eyes. I got up and left to my make shift room (okay, it used to be Harry's but Liam kicked him out so I could stay here) and got changed in warm clothes because I knew the stylist would make me change into Zayn's style of clothes.

I came out and sat down on the couch, staring off into space as I worried about messing it up on stage for the boys, Zayn and their fans.

I walked over to Zayn's room and lightly knocked on the door. I heard a soft mumble from inside and poked my head inside the tiny room. I saw Zayn lying on the bed propped up on multiple pillows and his leg wrapped up in many bandages. He had ear buds in but took them out once he saw me.

"Can I come in?" I asked. He nodded so I came and sat on the edge of his bed, not facing him. I put my head in my hands and mumbled, "I'm so damn scared."

I felt him put a hand on my back and rubbed comfortably. I looked up and faced him, worry written all over my face.

"Why?" He asked so softly I wouldn't have thought he said it if I didn't see his lips moving.

I explained everything to him about my not messing up and how I sounded like a dying whale.

He just chuckled then decided on saying, "I understand. Try thinking of it as if you're in a dream. In all dreams, you do things you never thought you could do. So, just imagine as if you can't mess it up, then that confidence will show in you performance. Even if you do mess something up, no one will know it's you messing up, they'll think it's me, and I'm perfectly fine with that." He leaned closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do great tonight, I can tell."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. I pulled from the hug. "You always know what to say." Just at that moment, Liam knocked lightly on the open door.

"It's time to go Jordan." He said and he smiled warmly at Zayn and then left.

I got up as I felt the bus come to a stop and turned to Zayn. "Break a leg." He said smirking. I half-heartedly laughed.

"You don't do anything else to your leg." I said jokingly and then became serious again. "Thank you again. Get better!" I smiled and then slipped from the room and followed the boys off of the bus and we all hid behind umbrellas as screaming fans were waiting for them outside the gates. We quickly made our way inside the arena and were quickly led to the dressing rooms. This time, I was in the same room as the boys, but Sophie was still there.

I greeted her with a hug and she handed me several hangers with Zayn's style of clothing and herded me into a change room. I came out in baggy-ish clothes so they didn't show off my "girlish curves" as Sophie called it.

She sat me down in a styling chair in front of a mirror in between the four boys and their stylists working on their hair. "So Jordan," Sophie started as she played with my hair. "Management, all the stylists and I had a meeting about what we would do with your hair. Some voted for a wing, while others voted to cut your hair." Everyone in the room froze excluding the stylists who were annoyed that the boy they were styling turned their heads quickly, ruining their hair.

I just sat there frozen in shock. If that's what it takes to repay the boys… I took a deep breath about to say that they could cut it off when she said,

"But Simon convinced everyone that we should use a wig." Everyone sighed in relief and went back to their business. "Luckily, Simon ordered a custom made wig almost identical to Zayn's hair to perfectly fit the size of your head." She left to a mini closet and came out with what looked like a black mop head perfectly placed in a plastic bag.

She threw my hair up in a bald cap and placed it carefully on my head. She put make up on my face to make me get that "boyish charm" and when I opened my eyes, I only saw Zayn.

"Whoa," I said shocked at my reflection. I poked at my cheeks to see that Sophie put cheek-padding stuff to make my face look the same shape as Zayn's. I got up squealing and hugged Sophie excitedly. Maybe Zayn was right; I think I can do this.

Behind Sophie's shoulder I saw the boys walk into the room.

"If you weren't squealing like a girl, I would've sworn you were Zayn." Louis commented.

I let go of Sophie and did a classic moody Zayn pose. "Do you guys think I can pull it off?" They all nodded and I gave them all a hug.

Paul came into the dressing room to signal that it was time to go perform. I nerves that were just calm got poked by adrenaline. As he led us down series of hallways, he started talking to us about the procedure for the concert.

"Alright, we made sure that there were no twitter questions that would involve "Zayn", and we changed the script a bit so Jordan doesn't have to say anything, all she has to do is lip-sync." That's when Paul turned to me. "Jordan, your mic will be turned off, but to make lip-syncing believable, you should sing properly, just not too loud." I nodded.

He led us to a more open room with a curtain covering one side of the walls. But we all knew what was on the other side of it due to the many screams erupting from there. I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves; unfortunately unsuccessfully.

I was wrapped into in unexpected huddle by the 4 boys and some random stage crew. I could barely hear them give each other encouraging words because all I could think about was how bad of an idea this really was. I'm not sure I can do this…

My pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by Louis calling my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh, I don't know…"

"You'll be fine. Remember, if you mess up, just laugh it off, Zayn messes up a lot on stage."

"Thanks Lou, that helped a bit."

He gave me a quick hug and we followed the stage manager to the steps that lead to the stage covered in flashing lights. We all looked at each other and they nodded encouragingly at me. The stage manager counted down from 5, but once he got to "0", Liam started running on stage, followed by Louis, Niall, Harry, then me.

**I took a deep breath as I did something I wasn't hoping to do for a long time**… I stepped on stage in front of millions of people for the first time.


	10. The Flight

**A/N: I do not own One Direction, just the plot line and Jordan.**

* * *

**This is going to be one strange Christmas.**

* * *

** Jordan's POV**

The second my foot stepped onto the open stage, my hands and legs shook like crazy. I tried to be calm but I was failing. _Get a grip Jordan! _I yelled at myself. I can't blow it for Zayn or the others!

Still, that didn't work even though it did tone it down the slightest notch. Then I remembered what Zayn had told me before we left the tour bus.

_Just imagine as if it's a dream, you can't mess up in those!_

That has to work. I started to lip sync Zayn's part and by the looks of the boy's faces, I was doing well. I just made sure I didn't get too close to the audience when I was doing a solo because I knew everyone's eyes would be on me and then someone could probably notice something was wrong.

But I jumped around the stage as if I was really in a dream and I was actually Zayn. I had fun and the confidence I would have in a meaningless dream projected into the reality concert. What was really weird for me aside from my fear was that there were girls screaming 'I love you' to me and bras were chucked at me. So. Weird. I swear I had the exact same bra as the one that hit me in the face…

The boys started to answer Twitter questions and I just stood around and laughed along with the boys. A question was asking for us to do leap frog so we put all our mics on the couch and laughed as we failed jumping over each other.

We had one last song to sing (I Want), so we picked all our mics back up and the intro to the song started up. Liam started his solo…but no sound came out. He kept tapping the microphone but no sound was projected. Then it hit me. Liam's mic was mute. He got my mic. I got one that was working. And Zayn's solo was coming up next. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

The time was ticking as Zayn's solo came closer. I took a deep breath; I had to sing, it was too late to switch back with Liam. This was it, time to show the world Zayn isn't really here…just a girl disguised as him.

I'm going to ruin it, the second a sound comes out of my mouth everyone will know that I'm not really Zayn. Just when I thought it was going to work, everything falls apart. I'm pretty sure I can't even hit that note… My pessimistic thoughts were cut off by someone calling my name. I looked up and found a microphone being tossed to me. I instinctively tossed mine back to Liam and grabbed the flying one. I opened my mouth to make it look like the big note I was supposed to hit, but all that was heard in the arena was Zayn's recorded voice. The fans screamed louder at Zayn's talent and the song continued. I took a minute to register what happened, then looked at Liam thankfully.

We finally walked off the stage and the boys all had wide smiles as they jumped around happily, giving each other congratulatory hugs. I just walked off like a zombie, not really paying attention to where I was going, just shock and relief were written all over my face as I was trying to process what had just happened.

The boys finally remembered that I was there and they all turned to me.

"Jordan, you okay?" One of them asked.

I just stared off into space. "I-I don't know. I need something to drink…maybe somewhere to sit too…" I said, as I started feeling slightly dizzy.

"Yeah, sure, of course!" Harry said as he steadied me, making sure I wouldn't fall.

"Someone get us water!" Liam called to random crewmembers. One ran off to get water, but I was still wide-eyed and shocked.

I didn't realize that the boys were guiding me to the lounge; heck, I didn't even realize that I was walking.

The boys sat me down on the couch and handed me a bottle of water, but I still didn't move. They settled themselves around me and just watched me, making sure I didn't pass out or throw-up or anything.

After at least 5 minutes, I let out one word that has been whirling around in my mind, "Wow."

I blinked multiple times as I was drawn out of my thoughts and into reality. I stared at the hand holding mine in support and looked up at the owner, Harry.

"A-are you all right?" Liam asked me, concerned that I would have a breakdown.

I just slowly smiled at him sincerely. "Yeah…yeah, I'll be fine, just a little shocked." He nodded but smiled as well.

My hand went up to the wig and pulled it off, letting my long brown hair fall loosely down my shoulders. I scratched my head and said, "It sucks to be Zayn, his hair is _really _itchy…"

They chuckled as Niall left to get a warm cloth to wipe off all my 'Zayn' make-up. Once my face was back to normal with no make-up, I fell back onto the couch's backrest and stared at the ceiling.

I felt a body fall down beside me as well and pivoted my head enough to notice it was Harry, in the exact same position as me.

We just stayed silent for a bit and I felt his eyes on me, so I turned to him and gave him a questioning gaze.

He just laughed and just shook his head to himself. "You-and your life are just really messed up." My face became sad and I nodded, realizing that the boys were noticing my screwed up life. But all Harry did was chuckle lightly. "But that's what makes you interesting."

I stared at him quizzically but all his did was smile, get up and motion for me to follow suit. I got up as well and he wrapped me into a large hug. Honestly, I'm not used to hugs so at first I was being extra careful. But then I realized how much I needed his comfort so I hugged tighter and whispered in his shoulder, "thank you".

He left to the kitchen and sat on the counter with Niall, talking randomly.

I fell back onto the couch and pulled out my phone and logged onto Twitter. The second I clicked on my blowing up mention tab, I thought it was more hate mail, but I was confused why so much more than usual.

So I was about to exit completely out of Twitter, when I saw a tweet in my mentions that caught my eye. "_ jordan_bell wether u read it or not my tweet 2 u was rude and im relly sry. Xx_"

Wow, I wonder what that was about. Then another mention apologized as well. "_ NiallOfficial jordan_bell im realy sry bout wat I said just im desperate 4 a RT or 2 be noticed and I was out of optons..im so sry! Xx"_

That was sweet…wait, why was Niall tagged into it? I went to his twitter account and read his recent tweets. "_Ive read evryones recent tweets to Jordan, RUDE! Y u so mean? Pls make it right if u did wrong :)"_

_ "if u havnt made up for ur mistake, I sugest u do it soon before I meddle! Pls, if u made a rude comment to Jordan, pls, apologize"_

_ "If u make ur wrong, rite, it will make evryone realize how awsome Directioners are! Itll make me so happy if u guys doXX"_

"_I dnt tink u guys realze how much of a impact ur words cn mean to someone, wether thats a good or a bad thing :("_

I noticed that that last tweet was an exact quote of what I said that concert night on the Twitcam. He must've watched it later and felt bad for me or something. Despite my hatred towards pity, I smiled to myself and felt touched that he cared and did something about it.

I clicked the 'type' button on the Twitter page and typed into the blank box. " NiallOfficial…"

**Niall's POV**

We had to wait a bit for Paul to come to lead us to the bus, so I looked around and found nothing better to do than pull out my phone and check Twitter. I scrolled through my mentions until I saw a particular tweet. I didn't have to scroll too far so it had to have been recent. I clicked on it and smiled as I silently read "_ NiallOfficial r u the reason im geting so many apology tweets? Haha, tats relly sweet of u, thx ;) Xxx"_

I RT'd it and looked at Jordan, feeling her eyes on me. Once we locked eyes, she got up, walked towards me and wrapped me up in a giant hug. All of her sincere emotions were radiating into the hug. I hugged back and just felt so proud that I could make her feel so much better and show her that she was only getting hate because some fans went too far to be noticed, not because it was true…because it wasn't.

Just as we let go of each other, Paul came in and led us to the back door where the bus was strategically placed so we could just step on without Paps getting photos of us and rumors spreading why Zayn wasn't coming out with us.

We got on the bus and everyone just flopped on the couch while the bus drove to the hotel where we were staying.

I was so tired, I fell asleep on the couch the second my head hit the pillow.

**Jordan POV**

Once we got on the bus, the boys rested up in the living area while we were driven to our hotel. I slipped away down the hallway towards Zayn's room. I lightly knocked on the small door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." I heard a voice say from inside. I smiled and poked my head through the door.

"Hey." I said as I walked towards his bed and sat on the edge, facing him. "How you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. How'd you do?" He asked.

I told him everything and he gave me a hug. "You realize how amazing you are to have done that tonight? And to add onto that, you face challenges everyday at home? You're an amazing, strong, beautiful girl, you know that right?"

I smiled sadly. "You sound like my dad before he died." I paused, thinking of him. "He always told me how much he loved me." I looked at Zayn with happiness in my eyes. "Thank you for bringing his memory back to life." I smiled again and hugged him tightly.

I pulled back when I felt the bus slow down to a stop to signify we were at our hotel. "Come on," I said grabbing his crutches. "Let's get some rest before we head out to New York tomorrow."

We headed out of the bus in total secrecy so no fan would notice Zayn in crutches. We were all exhausted so we went immediately to our assigned suites and into our individual rooms.

**..ooOoo..**

The 5 of us and Paul were all in the airport the next day in disguises that even gave Paul a hard time recognizing us. As we waited for the plane, I took out my phone and made notes on things I should buy everyone for Christmas. I had so much trouble knowing how much you should get a single person for Christmas, so I just typed in everything that I thought might be a good gift.

We finally boarded the plane to take us to New York City, each of us taking our first class seats. In one row was Liam, Niall and I, and Harry, Louis and Zayn in the row in front of us (Zayn on the outside of course). And poor Paul had to sit by himself with 2 other strangers but I doubt he minded.

Harry and Louis turned around and poked their faces between the seats. "Eleanor will meet us at the airport with Danielle and transport to take us to the hotel we'll all be staying at for this stop in the tour."

"Wait," I said, "Eleanor will also be having Christmas with us too?"

He frowned in confusion. "Yeah…is that all right?"

"All right?" I asked/yelled more loudly then I intended. "I'm gonna be in a room with 5 of the hottest guys of our generation and two of their drop-dead gorgeous girlfriends? How am I supposed to live with that?" I ended my rant by dramatically falling on the seat's backrest in fake frustration.

There was silence as the 5 of them just looked at me. Then Harry broke the silence.

"You think we're the 5 hottest guys of this generation?"

I blushed lightly, surprisingly not as embarrassed as I thought I'd be.

"Yeah, well, you could've been up there for the 5 hottest guys ever, but then there's Channing Tatum…he's pretty high up there too…" I laughed nervously to myself. "Yeah, I'm rambling."

"Well, how do you think we live with the fact we basically live in a bus with one of the most beautiful and funniest girl on earth?" Harry asked seriously. The other boys just nodded in agreement.

"You could've been the most beautiful ever in the universe," Harry started, "but I met this really hot alien girl in my dreams once, so you were bumped down to 2nd." I laughed and looked at my hands, they were playing with the hem of my shirt. I did this whenever I got nervous, embarrassed, or shy. I might've been feeling all at the same time.

"Note to self," I stated out loud. "Give Harry better jokes for Christmas." We all laughed as they turned back around and the plane turned, preparing for lift-off. The second the engines started to roar, my hand quickly grabbed the closest things to me: Niall's right hand and Liam's left. I gripped them until my knuckles turned white.

Niall chuckled, looking at our interlocked hands. "Either you're giving birth, or you don't like planes."

I laughed nervously, my grip on his hand not loosening the slightest. "Me? Nervous? What?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"If your not nervous, then who's the father?" He asked laughing at his own joke.

"I have to get you better jokes for Christmas too."

"But it got your mind off the fact that we're already in the air didn't it?" He gloated.

Realization hit me that the loud rumble of the engine was now a soft purr and the once almost-vertical compartment wans horizontal once again. I quickly let go of their hand and sputtered sarcastically,

"Psh, what? No, I was perfectly fine, psh."

He just chuckled knowingly to himself. "Yeah, okay." Then he turned to look outside the window, aweing over the beautiful landscape below us.

I sighed happily that he let it go and I reclined my wonderful first-class chair. I put in my ear buds and played the first song that came on: Breakeven by the Script. I smiled as I nestled myself into the cushiony chair. _Yes, this is going to be a good plane ride. _I thought to myself as I slowly fell asleep.

**..ooOoo..**

"I CAN'T!" I screamed, jolting up in my seat, wide eyed and panting. I looked around and saw the whole plane cabin staring at me. I cleared my throat and mumbled a 'sorry' as I settled back into my plane seat. I looked at Harry and Louis both staring from either side of me in worry and amusement. Niall, Liam and Zayn also turned around in their seats to give me questioning glances.

"Uh, Jordan? You alright?" Niall asked me. I looked up at him and looked him straight in his eyes. I had to quickly look away, I cant stand to look at him or Harry, I don't know what that dream meant so I needed some time to figure it out.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream." I mumbled in my lap. Ok, it was more like a nightmare. In my dream, this voice was telling me that I had to kill my step-dad just like how he almost did to me. I don't know why, but my sub-conscious wouldn't let me. It was terrifying.

Liam frowned but nodded anyways. "If you say so..." I was relieved that Niall excused himself to the washroom just now, I can't look into his sad, caring eyes right now; I might get caught in them. I just want to push the dream aside and relax for now.

"How much longer until we're there?"

Liam checked the mini TV screen in front of him. "About an half an hour."

I leaned back into my seat in frustration. "Damn." That's too long for me. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said while getting up. I rushed to the back of the plane cabin and locked myself into one of the empty bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror; I seem to be doing this a lot. I guess it just reassures me that I haven't completely lost my mind and that I look normal.

But I've honestly got to get a grip. I can't let these memories and dumb dreams mess with my mind. I don't care how plausible they are, I need to get it together or else shit is going down. I sat on the sink for a few seconds to think before I opened the door…and bumped into Niall again as he left the other bathroom.

"I guess outside bathrooms are a common meeting place for us eh?" He asked innocently. I nervously laughed as I kept my head down and headed back to our seats, him closely following behind me. I couldn't help but think of the fact that for the rest of the flight, Niall and my shoulder's kept innocently rubbing against each other as I silently read my book.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in New York City on time, so if you would please prop up your seats and turn off all electronics, thank you."_

"Finally." I whispered as I put my book back in my bag and packed up my strewn things. We walked off the plane, grabbed our luggage and looked around for Danielle and Eleanor.

"That's them." Louis told us. "That's the code Eleanor came up with." He pointed to two tall girls wearing hoodies and large aviator glasses holding up a sign that read "_Black eagles hunt at dawn". _

I chuckled as we casually walked towards them and they lead us to the limo. Once we were all inside, everyone ripped off their disguises and the 2 couples kissed hello. Danielle, Liam, Louis and Eleanor sat on one side of the limo while Zayn, Harry Niall and I sat on the other. Paul took shotgun with the chauffeur.

"So you must be the lovely Jordan!" Danielle exclaimed as she reached out her hand. "I'd give you a hug but it'd be awkward in this spacing…"

I laughed and took her hand. "That's alright. It's very nice to meet you Danielle." I then shook Eleanor's hand.

"Good to finally meet you, I've heard lots about you and the boys are fond of you." She said eyeing the Irish especially, causing him and I to blush. It made me think of the night where we accidentally and _innocently_…slept together.

Alright, moving swiftly onward! By the time the limo got to the hotel, I got to know Eleanor and Danielle enough to know I'm going to get on really well with them. Eleanor declared that tomorrow the 3 of us would go Christmas shopping since we it was 4 days until Christmas morning.

**This is going to be one strange Christmas**.


End file.
